Moments 2 : Tender Moments
by Jaynekochan
Summary: Kaori est de retour à la maison, Ryo s'est déclaré... Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir souffert de cette histoire. Est-ce que la relation Falcon/Miki survivra au mensonge ? Et comment progresse celle du nouveau couple City Hunter ? Quand à Mick...
1. Le bon vieux temps

Disclaimer : Les personnages de "Miki's Moments" sont la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo.

**CHAP 1 : LE BON VIEUX TEMPS**

Assise au bar de son Café, Miki Ijuin, tenancière du lieu, regardait le dossier posé devant elle sur le comptoir. Il était fermé, mais elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il contenait, son passé... Tout son passé... Ils l'avaient envoyé malgré tout, avant que l'Ange de la mort ne les retrouve et ne leur fasse payer ce qu'ils avaient fait à sa partenaire. Il était arrivé un mois plus tôt ce dossier, Falcon était à l'hôpital à ce moment-là et elle l'avait caché. Elle avait pensé le détruire, le brûler, mais en revoyant le souvenir de l'état de Kaori dans sa tête, elle n'avait pas pu... Kaori avait tout découvert et avait subi cela par sa faute, parce que malgré tout, elle était venue la chercher... Malgré tout... L'ancienne mercenaire avait gardé le dossier pendant près d'un mois, caché, mais elle l'avait ressorti ce matin. Cela n'effacerait pas ce que Kaori avait subi par sa faute, mais elle savait qu'elle devait le montrer à son mari. Elle savait qu'elle devait tout lui avouer. Alors elle attendait, assise au comptoir du café que Falcon revienne de l'hôpital où elle n'arrivait toujours pas à aller. Elle attendait et espérait... Quand il reviendrait, elle lui parlerait. Et elle prierait... Elle prierait pour qu'il veuille encore d'elle par la suite.

Son mari était un homme bon et juste, sa personnalité était l'exact opposé de son apparence extérieure Et Miki savait qu'il aurait tendance à lui pardonner de ne rien lui avoir dit jusqu'à présent. Après tout, il avait bien perdu la vue et avait pourtant pardonné Ryo qui en était responsable... C'est ce qu'elle s'était dite quand elle avait découvert que le nettoyeur était la raison de l'aveuglement, au sens propre, de Falcon. Mais d'un autre côté, Miki savait aujourd'hui que Falcon lui avait pardonné en grande partie parce qu'il avait découvert que ce n'était pas vraiment Ryo qui l'avait attaqué à ce moment là, et puis, c'était en période de guerre. Ni l'un, ni l'autre, n'avait vraiment pu choisir leurs camps, ils s'étaient juste retrouvés chacun de côtés opposés sur un champ de bataille. Connaissant Falcon comme elle le connaissait, elle comprenait qu'avec tous ces points, il n'en tienne pas vraiment rigueur au nettoyeur numéro un du Japon. Elle avait même finit par comprendre que ces deux hommes avait réellement fait connaissance APRES s'être tous deux retrouvés à Shinjuku. Et aujourd'hui, ils étaient amis... En grande partie grâce à Kaori Makimura.

Mais Miki Ijuin savait aussi qu'il y avait une différence entre le cas de Ryo et le sien. Ryo n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, donc Umibozu lui avait pardonné. Mais elle... Elle, elle lui avait délibérément caché la vérité sur son passé... Elle ne voulait pas le décevoir et lui avait donc laissé croire qu'elle avait suivi la voie qu'il avait voulu à l'époque pour elle... Bien sûr, elle ne lui avait pas réellement menti... Elle avait juste gardé le silence. Et son mari n'étant pas un grand bavard, il ne lui avait posé aucune question sur ce qu'elle avait fait après qu'il l'ait quittée. Il ne voulait pas non plus lui rappeler la manière dont il l'avait abandonnée derrière lui en quittant le champ de bataille. Mais cela ne revenait-il pas au même à la fin ? Elle savait que son époux pensait qu'elle avait mené une vie normale après son départ précipité, elle l'avait toujours su. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu le contredire sur ce point. Elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il découvre qu'en fait, elle avait fait tout le contraire de ce qu'il voulait comme futur pour elle. Elle avait menti par omission, et assise à son comptoir, elle se demandait si pour son mari, cela ne serait pas vu comme une trahison. Après tout, elle était censée être sa femme, sa partenaire, la personne en qui il aurait dû avoir le plus confiance... Quand il allait rentrer de sa visite à l'hôpital, quand il allait ouvrir ce dossier et qu'elle serait obligée de lui dire ce qui y était car il ne pouvait pas le voir lui-même... A ce moment-là, Hayato Ijuin découvrirait qu'il ne connaissait rien de la jeune femme qui était venue à lui et qu'il avait accepté d'épouser.

Oh, bien sûr, il connaissait sa vie d'avant. La vie qu'il avait vécu avec elle. Mais elle savait que dans un sens, même s'il critiquait Ryo sur ce point, Falcon avait fait la même chose avec elle que ce que le nettoyeur avait tenté de faire avec sa propre partenaire... La seule différence c'est que Ryo avait gardé Kaori à l'écart en ne lui avouant pas ses sentiments, alors que Falcon avait préféré la laisser, elle, derrière lui... Mais sinon, leur but était le même, mis à part que City Hunter n'était pas capable de se séparer de sa moitié.

A l'époque, alors qu'elle tout juste que quatorze ans, elle avait vécu le départ de Falcon comme une trahison. Elle ne connaissait que la vie avec lui, elle n'avait pas compris sur le moment qu'il avait choisi de partir sans elle pour son bien à elle. Non, elle ne l'avait pas vu sous cet angle là... Elle ne l'avait compris que quand elle avait atteint l'âge de vingt-huit ans. A vingt-huit ans, quatorze années plus tard, elle avait retrouvé l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé et il avait fallu un duel avec Ryo pour qu'elle comprenne ce qui l'avait poussé à agir comme cela avec elle auparavant. Mais quand elle n'avait que quatorze ans, et qu'elle s'était subitement retrouvée totalement seule, comment aurait-elle pu le comprendre ?

Toute sa vie d'alors, elle l'avait vécue avec Hayato Ijuin. A huit ans, elle n'était qu'une orpheline perdue au milieu d'un champ de bataille... Elle aurait sûrement dû y laisser sa vie... Oui, mais la chance avait tourné, car à huit ans, elle avait rencontré un homme qui avait fait basculer tout le cours de sa vie. Ce mercenaire avait choisi de prendre sous son aile l'orpheline qu'elle était, et il lui avait tout appris. En la découvrant orpheline au milieu d'un pays qui était un champ de bataille, il avait décidé de la garder avec lui et de l'élever lui-même avec ses compagnons mercenaires. Il avait choisi de lui apprendre tout ce qu'il savait lui-même sur les armes. Pendant six années, elle avait vécu ainsi, parmi ces mercenaires, pendant six années, elle avait tout appris d'eux. Que se soit sur le maniement des armes ou les combats à mains nues, les mercenaires du groupe lui avaient appris chaque chose qu'ils connaissaient pour qu'elle soit parfaite sur un champ de bataille. Et elle avait adoré çà. Elle avait adoré pouvoir vivre parmi eux. Elle avait adoré pouvoir vivre avec lui... Mais cela n'avait duré que six années.

Elle n'avait pas vu le changement qui s'était opéré en Falcon. Alors qu'elle, elle grandissait et découvrait les premières étincelles de l'amour, alors que son regard envers lui changeait, celui du mercenaire en avait fait de même, mais pas au même niveau que le sien. Au fil des années, elle était peu à peu tombée amoureuse de lui. A quatorze ans, elle en avait soudainement pris conscience. Mais quand elle avait voulu le faire comprendre à Falcon, celui-ci avait fait machine arrière en prenant conscience de la situation. Bien évidemment, aujourd'hui, en posant un regard d'adulte sur les faits de l'époque, elle pouvait le comprendre. Mais à l'époque, elle n'avait pas pu.

Du haut de ses quatorze ans, avec la témérité des adolescents qui n'ont peur de rien, subissant les affres de son premier amour, elle avait vu les choses différemment. Elle avait voulu tenter sa chance. Bien sûr, elle ne lui avait pas fait part de ses sentiments directement... C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait de telles choses après tout, c'était la première fois qu'elle essayait de se dévoiler face à un homme. Et pas n'importe quel homme en plus... Celui qui l'avait élevée et vu grandir... Elle avait essayé de faire changer son regard sur elle petit à petit. Après tout, avec leur différence d'âge et le fait que se soit lui qui l'ait élevée, Miki avait compris à l'époque que Umibozu avait de fortes raisons pour la voir, si ce n'est comme une fille, au moins comme une petite sœur. Avant de tenter une approche d'un point de vue romantique, elle avait donc tenté une approche d'une façon plus professionnelle. Dans sa tête, si elle avait pu prouver au géant qu'elle était une femme qui était capable de se battre sur un champ de bataille parmi d'autres mercenaires, il la verrait sous un autre jour, et alors, elle pourrait tenter de lui faire comprendre les sentiments qu'elle nourrissait à son égard.

Elle avait donc tenté sa chance. Du haut de ses quatorze ans, elle lui avait proposé de devenir sa partenaire et de vivre avec lui... A ce jour, elle regrettait toujours de l'avoir fait... Elle le regrettait toujours car cette proposition avait fait que le regard que Falcon portait sur elle à l'époque avait changé, mais cela, elle ne l'avait compris que trop tard. A ce moment là, face à cette proposition, Falcon s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait grandi, qu'elle était devenue une jeune fille, qu'elle n'était plus l'enfant à qui il avait dû apprendre à survivre. A ce moment, Falcon s'était rendu compte que s'il la laissait continuer sur la voix qu'elle comptait suivre, il lui aurait volé sa vie en la formant ainsi au combat... Le mercenaire lui avait donc laissé croire qu'il acceptait sa proposition... Il lui avait laissé croire que pour elle, il quitterait sa vie de mercenaire. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous à l'aéroport en lui laissant croire qu'il quitterait ce monde dans lequel ils vivaient pour partir ensemble... Et Miki avait espéré... Elle avait espéré de tout son être à cette vie qu'elle entrevoyait, son rêve. Vivre avec Umibozu, en dehors des champs de bataille... Elle s'était préparée pour ce nouveau départ. Elle s'était pomponnée et habillée de manière a ce qu'il ait l'impression de la voir pour la première fois dans cet aéroport. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle en avait le souvenir, elle avait mis une jupe avec un chemisier. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait mis des chaussures à talons... Mais il n'était jamais venu... Il ne l'avait jamais vue habillée ainsi, uniquement pour lui. A la place, tout ce qu'elle avait rencontré dans cet aéroport était une lettre, laissée à son attention, avec uniquement trois mots écrits de sa main... Une lettre de trois petits mots qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de signer. Une lettre de trois petits mots, mais dont le contenu lui avait brisé le cœur, ainsi que tous ses espoirs. Une lettre de trois petits mots, qui avait fait que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait eu une réaction que l'on disait purement féminine. Elle avait pleuré... Elle avait laissé son cœur s'épancher pour la toute première fois, sur trois petits mots, jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci soient devenus illisibles... Trois petits mots qu'à ce jour, elle avait toujours gravés dans le cœur et dans l'âme.

"Adieu. Pour toujours"

Trois petits mots qu'elle avait laissés tomber à terre en sortant de l'aéroport sous la pluie, se moquant bien de ce qu'il en adviendrait. Elle avait pleuré, car en les lisant, elle avait compris que Falcon, la personne à qui elle aurait confié sa vie, la personne en qui elle avait le plus confiance, la personne dont elle était sûre que jamais, jamais il ne ferait quelque chose pour la faire souffrir... Cette même personne venait de la trahir. Il lui avait délibérément menti. Il l'avait faite espérer, et s'était enfui en silence, en cachette. Elle avait pleuré car elle avait compris que pendant qu'elle se faisait belle pour lui, pendant qu'elle venait sur leur lieu de rendez-vous vers une nouvelle vie, elle savait que Falcon en avait sûrement profité pour partir avec les autres mercenaires de leur groupe.

Miki avait alors fait demi-tour. Bien sûr, elle savait que le groupe avait prévu de partir. Mais le fait que Falcon soit parti de cette manière, elle l'avait pris sur le moment comme s'il lui disait qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle à ses côtés. Alors elle n'avait pas tenté de les suivre. De le suivre... Elle avait fait demi-tour et était retournée vers le camp où plus personne ne l'attendait dorénavant. Mais elle n'avait pas compris le message que le géant tentait de lui faire passer de cette manière. Elle ne s'était pas souvenue de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue quelques jours plus tôt, la conversation qui l'avait menée dans ce lieu.

- Tu es sérieux Falcon ? Tu quittes le métier de mercenaire ?

- Oui je suis sérieux... Parce que tant que je ne l'aurai pas fait, tu continueras à être mercenaire...Non, elle ne s'en était pas souvenue. Elle avait préféré retourner à la vie qu'elle avait connue jusque là... Sans lui... Cette vie était la seule qu'elle connaissait alors, elle ne savait pas comment s'en construire une autre sans lui. Elle n'avait pas vu l'intérêt d'essayer de s'en construire une autre, normale, s'il n'était pas à ses côtés pour la vivre avec elle. Elle avait donc fait demi-tour vers la vie qu'elle avait crue enfin quitter le matin même. Sa vie de mercenaire...


	2. Des révélations redoutées

Disclaimer : Les personnages de "Miki's Moments" sont la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo.

**CHAP 2 : DES RÉVÉLATIONS REDOUTÉES**

Hayato Ijuin avait enfin réussi à se débarrasser du pervers numéro deux du Japon, plus précisément nommé Mick Angel, nettoyeur numéro un des États-Unis et ancienne moitié de City Hunter. Il faut dire qu'il comprenait l'exubérance de l'Américain. Ils attendaient depuis plus d'un mois que Kaori Makimura se réveille de son coma, et finalement, finalement, elle avait fini par le faire... Il était sur le pas de sa chambre d'hôpital à ce moment là, il avait pu sentir l'aura de la jeune femme devenir plus forte peu à peu pendant que les infirmières s'occupaient d'elle. Et à travers la porte, il avait pu entendre son premier mot après que le médecin lui ait enlevé le tube qu'elle avait dans la gorge et qui permettait à ses poumons de continuer à respirer. "Ryo"... Bien évidemment, son premier appel était pour cet homme. Alors, même s'il souhaitait rester un peu pour l'entendre encore, il avait préféré faire demi-tour pour rentrer chez lui et avoir une explication avec sa propre femme... Après tout, ces deux là méritaient ce moment d'intimité. Ryo Saeba méritait d'être le premier à qui elle parlerait à son réveil, mis à part les médecins, bien sûr.

Heureusement d'ailleurs pour le couple City Hunter qu'il ait choisi de sortir à ce moment là, sinon, leurs retrouvailles auraient été troublées par un autre, bien plus encombrant quand cela concernait Kaori. Mais il avait réussi à intercepter Mick en sortant... Le problème était que par la suite, Mick avait voulu fêter ce réveil miraculeux, et Falcon n'avait pas réussi à s'en débarrasser avant que deux heures soit déjà passées entre sa sortie de l'hôpital et son entrée dans son café. Il était soulagé en poussant la porte de l'endroit qui était aussi sa maison, mais son soulagement fut de courte durée. En entrant dans le café toujours fermé aux clients, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut la présence de Miki. Si ses sens ne le trompaient pas, elle était assise au bar, à côté de ce qui était la place habituelle de Kaori. Si ses sens ne le trompaient pas, sa femme l'attendait, et au vue de la tension dans la pièce, le géant se dit qu'elle en était sûrement arrivée à la même conclusion que lui. Ils devaient parler. Ou plutôt, ELLE devait lui parler. Lui dire ce que Ryo ne lui avait pas dit, lui dire pourquoi elle avait disparu pendant qu'il était en mission avec ce même nettoyeur à Okinawa. Lui dire pourquoi Ryo lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle était responsable. Car sur ce point, Umibozu ne se faisait aucune illusion, si Ryo lui avait dit cela, c'est que Miki était effectivement responsable, mais il ne comprenait pas.

Il ne comprenait pas car il ne savait même pas exactement ce qui s'était passé durant leur absence. Il ne comprenait pas. Pour lui, bien qu'elle soit sa partenaire, Miki était avant-tout la tenancière de ce café, ainsi que sa femme. Si des hommes du milieu en avaient après Miki, c'était la plupart du temps car ils en avaient après lui. De la même façon que l'on attaquait toujours Kaori pour atteindre Ryo... Mais la réaction du nettoyeur envers sa femme n'aurait pas été fondée dans ce cas. Ryo aurait dû lui en vouloir à lui, et pas à Miki. Mais il en voulait uniquement à sa femme... Et l'idée qui peu à peu avait fait son chemin dans son esprit à cette constatation lui faisait peur. Car, si la conclusion à laquelle il avait aboutie était la bonne, dans ce cas, Hayato Ijuin ne savait même pas qu'elle était la personne qu'il avait épousée quelques mois auparavant... Car si Ryo en voulait uniquement à Miki en ce qui concernait ce qui était arrivé à Kaori, cela voulait dire que les hommes qui s'en étaient pris aux deux jeunes femmes en avaient uniquement après la sienne de femme. Et si ces hommes en avaient après Miki, cela voulait dire que celle-ci lui avait menti dès l'instant où elle avait fait sa réapparition dans sa vie... Non, elle n'avait pas menti, elle lui avait caché la vérité, tout en sachant ce qu'il croyait.

Falcon referma la porte du café derrière lui et put sentir la tension émanant de sa femme augmenter encore. Il fit le tour du bar pour lui faire face et nota en silence le son d'un bruissement de papier sur la surface patinée du comptoir. Miki était tendue, oui, elle s'était enfin décidée à lui faire face et à lui avouer ce qu'il s'était passé pendant qu'il n'était pas là. Mais il décida de prendre la parole en premier. Peut-être que ce qu'il avait à lui dire la soulagerait un peu, du moins, il l'espérait. Et peut-être que cela lui permettrait de parler plus facilement.

- Kaori est sortie d'affaire.

Il entendit sa femme prendre une respiration et précisa ses paroles.

- Elle s'est réveillée Miki.

La jeune femme hésita un instant avant de demander plus de renseignements concernant l'état de sa meilleure amie, mais la connaissant, Falcon la devança.

- Elle s'est réveillée et a demandé aussitôt après Ryo. Elle ne semble pas souffrir des séquelles que les médecins redoutaient suite à son coma.

Elle éclata en sanglot à ses paroles. Elle avait tellement prié pour cela. Elle avait prié le ciel, encore et encore, mais elle avait douté d'être entendue. Son amie ne méritait pas cela, elle avait une âme et un cœur purs, pas comme eux, pas comme elle. Kaori avait beau vivre avec eux, elle n'était jamais réellement devenue l'une des leurs, Ryo y avait veillé de tout son être, et elle en remerciait chaque jour le ciel. Au moins, une de ses prières avait été entendue. Si seulement il pouvait en être de même pour celle concernant son mari et son couple. Miki savait que pour avoir des réponses sur ce point là, il fallait avant tout qu'elle ait le courage d'avouer la vérité à Falcon. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle n'y arrivait pas, elle avait trop peur... L'ancienne mercenaire ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois où elle avait parlé à son mari... Non, pire que cela, elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où elle avait prononcé autre chose que le prénom de sa meilleure amie. Et maintenant qu'elle avait enfin décidé de tout avouer à Falcon, elle ne savait pas comment le faire. Comment lui dire cela, elle avait tellement peur qu'à la suite de ses aveux il ne veuille plus d'elle. Toute sa vie, elle n'avait voulu que de lui, comment ferait-elle s'il ne voulait plus d'elle après cela... Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter. Jamais elle ne pourrait revivre sans lui... C'est justement parce qu'elle avait dû vivre sans lui qu'ils en étaient là aujourd'hui... Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, ses mains s'étaient crispé sur le dossier qu'elle tenait toujours. Elle ne pouvait pas... Elle ne pouvait pas...

Falcon aurait presque pu suivre les pensées de sa femme, tellement son aura était pesante dans la pièce. Il avait tout d'abord lu la panique suivie de toute une panoplie de sentiments avant de finir par une angoisse profonde. De quoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. A nouveau, il entendit ce bruit de bruissement de papier sur le comptoir et en conclut que sa femme tenait quelque chose dans les mains. Il posa sa main sur la sienne et il put la sentir se crisper au-dessus du document, mais il ne fit aucun geste pour tenter de découvrir ce que c'était. Sa femme devait lui parler, maintenant. Sinon, il savait qu'elle se renfermerait à nouveau dans son mur de silence, et cela, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir continuer à le supporter. Il n'avait aucune envie de devoir demander des explications à Ryo... Et Kaori, bien qu'elle soit finalement réveillée, ne méritait pas qu'on lui rappelle ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Non, c'était apparemment quelque chose qu'il devait apprendre de sa bouche à elle, bien qu'il se doutait déjà de ce qu'elle allait lui dire et qu'il redoutait plus que tout d'avoir vu juste.

S'il avait vu juste, il avait tout gâché... s'il avait vu juste, ces hommes s'en étaient pris à Miki, par conséquent à Kaori, parce que sa femme n'avait jamais quitté la vie de mercenaire comme il l'avait souhaité pour elle... Pire même, plus qu'une mercenaire, elle était apparemment entrée de plein pied dans le milieu... Il s'était séparé d'elle alors qu'elle n'avait que quatorze ans pour qu'elle n'ait plus aucune relation avec lui et sa vie de mercenaire, mais s'il avait bien compris les insinuations de Ryo et ce qui s'était déroulé, Miki avait fait le choix contraire à ce qu'il souhaitait pour elle après son départ... Et pire que cela, elle le lui avait caché depuis qu'elle était ré-entrée dans sa vie, alors qu'elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il pensait à ce sujet. Pendant près de vingt ans, il avait cru qu'elle avait quitté la vie de mercenaire quand il était sorti de sa vie, et aujourd'hui il se rendait compte qu'il ne savait rien à son sujet. Et il avait peur de découvrir qu'il s'était trompé. Maintenant seulement, il réalisait l'angoisse avec laquelle Ryo vivait chaque jour... Il avait cru le comprendre, il n'avait vu que le dessus de l'iceberg. Il avait voulu la protéger, la rendre à la vie qu'elle aurait dû avoir, la vie qu'elle méritait... Elle n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête...

Mais apparemment, Miki avait peur d'aborder le sujet. Ou alors elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Il décida donc, une fois de plus, de faire le choix pour elle, pour eux. Mais il décida aussi de ne pas lui faciliter la tâche et choisit de commencer par la fin... Mais dans un sens, même s'ils commençaient par-là, ils en arriveraient au même point. A savoir, qui étaient ces hommes qui étaient après elle, mais surtout, à savoir si comme il le redoutait, il avait épousé une femme dont il ne savait plus rien. Une femme qui était l'exact opposé de ce qu'il croyait qu'elle était en réalité.

- Ils étaient après toi n'est-ce pas ?

Il sentit l'air bouger autour de lui et devina que sa femme avait relevé la tête à ces mots. Mais elle ne lui répondit pas plus que durant les semaines passées au cours desquelles il avait essayé de la consoler sur le sort de Kaori.

- Ces hommes qui ont mis Kaori dans cet état... Ils étaient après toi Miki.

Une fois de plus le silence lui répondit et à nouveau, Umibozu se demanda qui était la personne qu'il avait en face de lui. Il recula d'un pas pour appuyer son dos contre les étagères derrière lui. Il avait subitement envie de la secouer pour qu'elle sorte de ce silence. Il en avait assez de ce silence qu'elle s'obstinait à garder depuis qu'ils l'avaient retrouvée dans cette usine abandonnée. Il était déjà aveugle, avec elle, en ce moment, il avait l'impression de devenir sourd. Les seuls sons qui résonnaient dans leur habitation étaient ceux oppressant de ses sanglots à elle, étoffés sous le bruit de la douche quand elle s'enfermait dans la salle de bain. Durant l'hospitalisation de Kaori, il avait gardé le silence, ne voulant pas la forcer à parler si elle n'en avait pas envie, après tout, il pouvait la comprendre, lui-même n'était pas un grand bavard, bien au contraire. Mais plus elle s'obstinait dans son silence, plus il avait le temps de réfléchir à la colère de Ryo envers sa femme et moins il appréciait les conclusions auxquelles il arrivait...

Ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle fasse partie du milieu qui le dérangeait, il ne pouvait rien dire sur ce point. Ce qui le dérangeait, c'est que pendant des années, elle avait gardé ce silence. Sa femme... Sa femme qui mourrait de curiosité, sa femme qui devait tout savoir sur tout, sa femme qui avait cherché par tous les moyens à découvrir le passé de Ryo... Cette même femme lui avait menti par omission, le trahissant par la même occasion pendant des années. L'ancien mercenaire inspira profondément avant de prendre la parole à nouveau, une menace résonnant dans sa voix, il était à bout.

- Miki, c'est la dernière fois que je te le demande... les hommes qui ont mis Kaori dans cet état... étaient-ils après toi, oui ou non ?

Et pour une fois, sa femme lui répondit, sa voix étouffée n'étant qu'un murmure, mais un murmure que ses oreilles de professionnel décelèrent facilement.

- Oui...

Et alors que tout à coup, il aurait préféré qu'elle garde le silence, Miki choisit ce moment pour tout lui dire... Tout... Et Falcon se dit que oui, une fois de plus, ses sens ne l'avaient pas trahi, bien qu'il aurait préféré que se soit le cas cette fois ci... Oui... Il ne connaissait rien de cette femme qu'elle était devenue loin de lui... Il ne savait rien de cette femme qu'il avait épousée.


	3. Des remords solitaires

Disclaimer : Les personnages de "Miki's Moments" sont la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo.

**CHAP 3 : DES REMORDS SOLITAIRES**

Debout derrière son comptoir, la jeune femme ne savait que faire. Elle avait ré-ouvert son café la veille, mais après deux mois de fermeture, les clients ne se bousculaient pas à sa porte. Deux mois... Deux mois déjà depuis que Ryo et Falcon étaient allés faire leur mission à Okinawa. Deux mois depuis qu'elle avait décidé de prendre ses problèmes en main. Un mois et demi depuis qu'elle l'avait fait, et qu'elle avait lamentablement échoué à se débarrasser de son passé. Un mois et demi depuis que Kaori avait servi de bouc-émissaire aux hommes qui en avait après elle... Une semaine et demie depuis qu'elle avait tout avoué à son mari. Une semaine et demie depuis que Kaori s'était réveillée de son coma. Deux jours que sa meilleure amie avait pu rentrer chez elle, une journée qu'elle avait ré-ouvert son café. Ne faisant pas vraiment attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle vu que personne ne mettait les pieds dans son lieu de travail, Miki se perdit dans ses pensées.

Jamais auparavant elle n'avait fait attention au temps. Le temps qui passe, le temps qui semble comme figé, le temps qui part sans qu'on puisse le rattraper. Pourtant aujourd'hui, elle pensait à tout en notant le temps dans sa tête. Le temps qui tournait toujours autour de sa meilleure amie. La tenancière trouvait cela étrange, avant, elle vivait au jour le jour. Il avait fallu que Kaori tombe dans le coma puis qu'elle se réveille pour que toutes ses pensées changent leurs cours. Ou étais-ce dû au fait que bien que cela fasse deux jours que Kaori était de nouveau dans l'appartement de City Hunter, une journée qu'elle ait ré-ouvert son café, cela faisait une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas vu son propre mari ? Miki ne le savait pas. Tout ce qu'elle était capable de se dire en ce moment c'est que la vie était étrange parfois. Le fait que sa vie de couple tourne en même temps que la vie de Kaori par exemple... Au même moment... Ou y faisait-elle plus particulièrement attention car elle n'avait toujours pas revu ou parlé avec sa meilleure amie ?... Kaori, Kaori qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis que les ambulanciers l'avait sortie de cette usine désaffectée. Kaori dont elle n'avait pas ré-entendue la voix depuis une éternité. Sa meilleure amie, son seul soutient... Son meilleur soutient. Kaori qui avait gardé le silence jusqu'à la fin alors qu'elle avait tout découvert, et qui pourtant était venue à sa rescousse...

Mais Miki n'osait pas appeler à l'appartement, ou y aller d'ailleurs... Elle ne savait pas comment faire face à sa meilleure amie. Elle ne savait pas comment affronter le regard de Ryo... Ryo... Ryo qui lui aussi savait tout mais qui avait gardé le silence. Ryo qui avait sûrement dû le faire par égard pour sa partenaire qui n'avait rien dit. Ryo qui devait s'être retenu pour ne pas s'en prendre à elle par égard pour son mari... Ryo qui avait vu la femme qu'il aimait dans cet état alors que cela aurait dû être elle... Elle n'osait pas faire face à ce Ryo là. Pourquoi pensait-elle à ces deux là ? Il y avait tellement de chose qui tournaient dans sa tête en ce moment, pourquoi était-ce toujours City Hunter qui refaisait surface dans ses pensées ? La jeune femme attrapa un torchon pour nettoyer une fois de plus son comptoir. Elle n'en avait pas besoin, vu qu'aucun client venait, mais il fallait qu'elle s'occupe les mains, à défaut de ne pouvoir s'occuper l'esprit.

En temps ordinaire, elle aurait appelé sa meilleure amie, ou aurait attendu que celle-ci fasse un détour par le café pour lui en parler, pour lui demander conseil. Étrange d'ailleurs. Kaori était célibataire, et Miki savait qu'elle n'avait jamais connu d'homme, et pourtant, dès qu'elle avait un problème, que ce soit en général ou concernant son couple, elle se tournait automatiquement vers la moitié féminine de City Hunter pour y trouver conseil. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire cela maintenant. Et qui pouvait savoir ? Si cela se trouvait, jamais elle ne pourrait le refaire à nouveau. Qui pouvait dire si Kaori lui adresserait à nouveau la parole ? Elle ne le savait pas. Sa meilleure amie avait été pendue et poignardée par sa faute, pour avoir voulu venir à son secours. Parce qu'elle s'était crue plus forte que les autres et avait voulu se débrouiller seule, mais il s'était avéré qu'elle en était incapable... Qui pouvait lui donner des réponses ? Une chose était sûr en tout cas, elle était certaine que si cela ne tenait qu'à Ryo Saeba, Kaori ne l'approcherait plus. Pas seule en tout cas. Mais elle savait aussi que Ryo ne l'approcherait pas non plus. Il allait falloir du temps avant qu'il oublie... Non. Avant qu'il pardonne ce qui s'était produit par sa faute. Miki le savait, et en sens, elle le comprenait parfaitement sur ce point là. Mais elle ne savait plus quoi faire, seule dans son café. Personne, PERSONNE, n'était venu depuis deux jours qu'elle avait ré-ouvert ses portes. Même pas l'un des membres de la bande. S'était-elle trompée ? Ryo avait-il tout dévoilé à leurs amis ?... Non, le nettoyeur n'était pas comme cela... Et ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir son passé à elle pour comprendre qu'elle était responsable de ce qui était arrivé à leur amie. Après tout, le fait qu'elle n'ait pas une seule fois mis les pieds dans l'hôpital pour se recueillir au chevet de sa meilleure amie parlait pour elle. Elle était coupable.

Miki le savait, mais elle aurait aimé avoir une épaule sur laquelle s'épancher. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne devait pas trop espérer. Si elle se trouvait actuellement dans les chaussures de Kaori, elle n'était pas sûre d'être capable de se pardonner. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle ne savait pas. D'un côté, il y avait Kaori, de l'autre, Falcon. Et dans les deux cas, elle ne savait ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour rectifier les choses. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait la possibilité de remonter le temps pour tout changer. Mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait rien faire si les deux personnes concernées ne lui adressaient plus la parole. Miki secoua la tête en faisant le tour du comptoir pour s'asseoir sur l'un des tabourets. Non, elle n'avait pas le droit de penser de cette façon. Tout était de sa faute. Elle ne pouvait pas changer son passé, mais elle aurait dû dire la vérité la concernant à Falcon depuis longtemps déjà. Elle aurait dû lui dire avant même de lui demander de l'épouser? Dès l'instant où elle l'avait retrouvé. Si elle avait fait cela à l'époque, jamais ils n'en seraient arrivés là.

Elle avait tout dit à Falcon. Elle lui avait tout avoué. Ils avaient eu une longue discussion, puis il était parti... Non, pas une discussion. Pour avoir une discussion, il fallait avoir un dialogue, cela n'avait pas été le cas ici. Elle avait parlé. Après que Falcon lui ait demandé si les hommes qui s'en étaient pris à Kaori en avaient en fait après elle, après qu'elle lui ait répondu que oui, son mari avait gardé le silence... Dans ce silence oppressant, elle avait entendu sa propre voix commencer ses explications. Et son mari n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. Si elle n'avait pas eu les yeux posés sur lui, jamais elle n'aurait pu savoir qu'il était toujours dans la pièce avec elle. Mais il était bien là, à l'écouter... En silence... Pourtant, elle aurait voulu qu'il la coupe, qu'il lui pose des questions, mais rien, il s'était juste tenu debout en face d'elle, sans un mot. Et Miki avait pu entrevoir ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir le mois passé, à ne rien lui dire. Mais elle avait continué sur sa lancée, comme si une fois partie, elle ne pouvait plus arrêter le flot de paroles qui sortait de sa bouche.

Un instant, elle avait hésité à tout lui dire. Il y a des choses qu'elle aurait préféré continuer à lui cacher. Mais elle s'était forcée, elle le devait à son mari, et surtout, elle le devait à sa meilleure amie. Et puis, Falcon aurait très bien pu le découvrir par la suite. Après tout, il suffisait qu'il pose des questions à Ryo pour tout savoir, le nettoyeur le lui aurait dit si le géant lui avait demandé directement. Il lui en voulait assez pour le faire, et avait trop de respect pour Umibozu pour lui mentir. Mais Miki avait puisé le courage en elle-même pour que son mari apprenne toute la vérité de sa bouche à elle. S'il était capable de lui pardonner de lui avoir caché son passé aussi longtemps, jamais il ne lui pardonnerait de lui mentir alors qu'elle faisait ses révélations... S'il était capable de lui pardonner étant la question primordiale à ce moment là. Question qui n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponse.

Miki se souvenait de chacune de ses paroles, de chacun des silences qui lui avait répondu. Elle lui avait tout dit. Elle avait commencé par ces hommes. Ceux-là même qui les avaient séquestrées et dont l'Ange de la mort avait sûrement réglé le compte. Elle lui avait expliqué que ces hommes faisaient en quelque sorte partie d'une organisation terroriste du milieu. Umibozu s'était tu. Elle lui avait raconté comment elle les avait rencontrés, comment elle en était venue à être en quelque sorte un membre freelance de cette organisation, son mari s'était tu. Face à ces silences, elle avait tout repris depuis le départ.

Elle lui avait dit ce qu'elle avait fait après qu'il soit sorti de sa vie. Elle lui avait enfin avoué que jamais elle n'avait fait ce qu'il voulait la voir faire. Que jamais elle n'avait quitté sa vie de mercenaire. Elle lui avait raconté être retournée sur les champs de bataille après être sortie de l'aéroport ce jour là. Son mari avait gardé le silence. Elle lui avait parlé de ce qu'elle avait fait une fois les batailles terminées. Comment de mercenaire, elle était entrée dans le milieu. Il n'avait pas soufflé un mot. Elle lui avait parlé des contrats qu'elle avait exécutés en tant que tueur à gages. Elle ne lui avait rien caché, elle n'avait pas cherché à enjoliver ce dont elle parlait. Elle lui avait juste raconté la vérité. Elle lui avait avoué avoir tué ceux qu'on lui demandait de tuer, en se moquant de quel côté ils se trouvaient, se fichant bien de si c'était des gens bien ou pas, tant qu'on lui payait ses contrats. Il n'avait pas soufflé un mot... Elle lui avait raconté qu'une fois sur le sol américain, elle avait été contactée par ce groupe de terroriste. Comment elle avait accepté de faire parti du groupe, du moment qu'on la laissait rester à son compte. Elle était donc restée freelance, jamais totalement associée au reste du groupe... Finalement, elle lui avait avoué que c'est en suivant un contrat posé sur la tête d'un ambassadeur américain en voyage sur le sol japonais qu'elle avait pu retrouver sa trace. Umibozu avait légèrement bougé mais avait continué à garder son silence. Elle lui avait avoué qu'en le retrouvant, elle avait coupé tout contact avec les autres membres du groupe, leur signifiant qu'elle quittait le milieu. Elle avait tout dit, n'avait rien gardé pour elle, puis elle s'était tue.

Le silence qui avait suivi avait duré quelques minutes. Puis, Falcon avait parlé, enfin.

- Tu n'as rien d'autre à dire ?

Elle avait secoué la tête. Non, elle n'avait rien d'autre à dire. La suite, il la connaissait. Il avait fait le tour du comptoir avant de se diriger toujours sans un mot vers la porte.

- Umi ?

Il ne s'était pas retourné, ne lui avait pas répondu, rien... Il avait juste continué son chemin, en silence et était sorti du café, sans un mot... Il n'avait même pas claqué la porte derrière lui. Non... Il s'était contenté de sortir et de refermer la porte silencieusement. Cela c'était passé le jour même du réveil de sa meilleure amie.

Et maintenant, cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de la part de son mari. La tenancière posa sa tête sur ses mains sur le comptoir du café et laissa ses larmes s'écouler en silence. Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, pas plus qu'elle ne fit attention au tintement de clochette annonçant l'entrée d'un client en ce lieu. Elle n'entendit pas les pas qui résonnaient doucement sur le sol carrelé de son magasin. Non... Elle ne réagit qu'au moment où des bras vinrent faire le tour de sa poitrine pour la serrer contre un autre corps.

- Chut... Je sais Miki... Je suis là... Tout va bien... Tout va s'arranger, je te le promets.

La jeune femme éclata en sanglot avant de se retourner sur elle-même et de se jeter dans ses bras. Dieu, elle avait tellement eu peur de ne plus sentir ces bras là l'encercler. Elle avait eu tellement peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir ressentir cette aura autour d'elle. Elle ne prononça pas un mot, ne posant aucune question sur sa présence en ces lieux, comme si cela était logique d'avoir cette personne à ses côtés... A nouveau.


	4. Lendemain qui déchante

Disclaimer : Les personnages de "Miki's Moments" sont la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo.

**CHAP 4 : LENDEMAIN QUI (DE) CHANTE **

Allongé sur le ventre sur un lit qui pour une fois était le sien, un corps nu se retourna sur le matelas en le tâtonnant du bout des doigts. L'homme était à la recherche du second corps qui aurait dû se trouver à ses côtés, un corps féminin celui-là. Mais il ne rencontra que les draps glacés sous ses doigts alors qu'il aurait dû y rencontrer la peau douce et soyeuse de sa partenaire. Ryo Saeba s'assit brusquement sur le lit en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte du rez-de-chaussée de l'appartement. C'était sûrement ce bruit qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Il n'était, après tout, que 9 heures et demi du matin, trop tôt pour que son organisme se réveille déjà de lui-même. Surtout après la nuit qu'il venait de passer... Ryo grogna en se frottant les yeux avant de se lever en réentendant frapper à la porte d'entrée de leur appartement. Il se leva en rouspétant, cherchant des yeux un caleçon. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas être tranquille, même chez lui, 9 heures du mat' et on venait le déranger.

- J'arrive, j'arrive

Les cheveux en bataille, mis dans cet état en grande partie par les mains de sa partenaire qui y étaient passées et repassées, Ryo descendit lentement les escaliers sans prendre la peine de se mettre autre chose sur le dos que son caleçon. Si les gens voulaient le voir présentable, ils n'avaient qu'à venir lui rendre visite à des heures décentes. Est-ce qu'il allait chez les gens aux premières heures de l'aube lui ? Est-ce qu'il frappait comme un forcené à leur porte, alors que c'était la première fois qu'il trouvait cette même porte fermée à clef ?... Non, il dormait bien sagement dans son lit avec sa compagne... Enfin, il aurait dû dormir bien sagement dans son lit, allongé aux côtés de sa compagne. Il aurait dû se réveiller en la tenant dans ses bras après lui avoir fait l'amour pour la toute première fois... La regarder dormir un moment, avant de la réveiller en douceur par de tendres caresses et des baisers légers. Avec peut-être un petit déjeuner au lit préparé par ses soins spécialement pour elle. Et passer la matinée au lit avec elle ensuite. C'est ce qu'il avait prévu de faire, c'était son programme de la matinée, méthodiquement étudié. Son premier réveil avec sa femme après qu'elle soit devenue son amante... Alors pourquoi se retrouvait-il seul dans son lit le lendemain matin avec aucune trace de sa partenaire dans l'appartement et quelqu'un qui lui donnait mal au crâne en frappant sur cette satanée porte.

- Et merde ! Cette fois-ci c'est décidé Sugar ! La prochaine fois, je t'attache à mon lit ! On verra si tu arriveras à te lever avant moi comme çà.

La prochaine fois... C'était clair, cette fois, il était bien réveillé, et pas que lui d'ailleurs. La prochaine fois... Il se lécha machinalement les lèvres à cette idée... Kaori délicieusement nue attachée à son lit... Voilà, il était fichu maintenant. Il n'avait fait l'amour qu'une seule fois avec elle et il en redemandait. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait d'en redemander auprès de la même femme. Généralement, il n'avait que des relations d'une nuit, jamais plus... Mais là... Cette femme là, il l'avait dans la peau depuis trop longtemps. Jamais il n'arriverait à s'en passer maintenant qu'il avait enfin pu goûter à son corps. Maintenant qu'il avait enfin pu toucher son âme... Pauvres miss mokkori, elles venaient de perdre leur étalon, même si elles ne le savaient pas encore. En lui faisant l'amour, il venait de se passer la corde au cou. Ryo s'arrêta brusquement dans son chemin vers la porte à cette pensée et serra ses poings en fermant les yeux. Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il utilise justement cette expression là ? Il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir ces images là dans sa tête. Pas maintenant. Pas après la nuit qu'il venait de passer avec elle... Il reprit sa route vers la porte. Son visiteur allait finir par casser celle-ci s'il continuait à vouloir s'acharner ainsi sur elle. Son visiteur... Il allait tuer son visiteur. Surtout qu'au son du tambourinement, ce visiteur ne pouvait être qu'américain. En grognant, il ouvrit brusquement la porte après avoir fait tourner la clef, geste auquel il était peu habitué et faillit se prendre un coup de poing dans la figure pour sa peine. Gagné, il avait eu raison... Mick se tenait en face de lui, le poing en l'air prêt à frapper sur sa porte et le regardait avec son air goguenard. Il avait réussi à arrêter son poing à la dernière seconde.

- Oh des fleurs ! C'est pour moi ? C'est trop gentil voyons, il ne fallait pas Mick.

Mick l'ignora en entrant, comme s'il avait été invité à le faire, dans l'appartement de City Hunter en gardant son bouquet d'immortelles contre lui. En arrivant dans le salon, son regard fit le tour de la pièce un instant quand il se rendit soudainement compte que cela faisait plus d'un mois et demi qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans ce lieu. Il se retourna alors vers Ryo qui le regardait faire, le dos appuyé contre la porte qu'il venait de refermer, les bras croisés sur son torse nu. Mick hocha un sourcil en notant sa tenue, mais n'y fit aucune allusion, après tout, il était habitué depuis longtemps déjà à l'exhibitionnisme de Ryo Saeba.

- Qui voudrait offrir des fleurs à un énergumène de ton espèce ?

Le ton fit sourire Ryo. Cela lui paraissait aujourd'hui comme si cela faisait une éternité maintenant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas lancés de piques de cette manière. Une éternité depuis que tous dans leur bande avaient perdu leur sens de l'humour ou l'envie de rire.

- C'était pour ma douce Kaori si tu dois tout savoir. Vu que j'ai pas encore pu voir ses jolis yeux depuis qu'elle est sortie de l'hôpital, je me suis dit que j'allais lui offrir ses fleurs préférées pour me faire pardonner mon manque de courtoisie. Mais en même temps, c'est toi qui la séquestre dans cet appart, c'est pas comme si j'avais pu la voir auparavant. Au fait, elle est où ma Kaori d'amour ? Que je lui fasse un câlin pour la consoler. Je suis sûr que tu as déjà eu le temps de lui faire des misères à ma pauvre Kaori en sucre. Je me disais que je pourrais l'emmener en promenade dans le parc mon petit poussin. C'est une jolie journée pour faire çà.

Ryo grogna. Était-ce une idée de lui ou son collègue américain utilisait encore plus de petits mots doux à l'encontre de sa partenaire qu'il ne le faisait habituellement ? Il tourna le dos à son camarade en grommelant dans sa barbe

- Kaori d'amour... Kaori en sucre... Mon petit poussin... Il commence à me saouler lui... Et puis quoi une belle journée ? Cette journée serait magnifique si elle se décidait à rester gentiment à sa place. Dans mon lit...

Mais Mick ne l'entendit pas vraiment, il entendit juste une voix de fond, mais pas de paroles précises en tout cas. Ryo lui avait tourné le dos pour remonter à l'étage, sans faire plus attention à lui, probablement pour aller s'habiller et Mick le suivit machinalement.

- Au fait ! Tu m'as pas dit. Elle est où Kaori ? Je m'attendais plus à ce que se soit elle qui vienne m'ouvrir. T'es pas du genre lève tôt habituellement toi.

- Pour ton information, c'est toi qui viens de me réveiller en tapant comme un malade contre cette maudite porte. Et comme tu peux le constater, elle n'est pas dans l'appart Kaori. Je sais pas où elle est Kaori ! Elle était plus dans mon fichu lit quand je me suis réveillé Kaori !

Les petits mots d'amour de son meilleur ami envers sa compagne lui avait tellement tapé sur les nerfs, qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte des paroles qu'il venait de prononcer et continua sa route. Mais cette fois-ci par contre l'Américain avait parfaitement entendu et il continua de le suivre, gardant le silence un instant pour assimiler ces mots. Ryo venait bien de dire que Kaori n'était plus dans son lit à lui quand il s'était réveillé n'est-ce pas ?... Ce qui impliquait que la jeune femme avait dormi dans son lit... Et si Ryo l'avait emmenée dans sa chambre à lui, cela ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose. Un sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres du blond.

Quand il arriva dans la chambre du nettoyeur, celui-ci était déjà en train d'enfiler un jean se moquant totalement de sa présence. Ryo ne faisant pas attention à lui, Mick s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte avant de laisser ses yeux faire le tour de la pièce. Oui, il ne pouvait plus vraiment faire comme si les paroles de son ami étaient dues à son imagination. Pas en voyant l'état de cette chambre dans laquelle des vêtements masculins jonchaient le sol, mais aussi un short que sa propre femme avait amené à l'hôpital deux jours plus tôt. Encore moins en ayant noté le désordre de ce lit dont les deux oreillers avaient gardés des empreintes de têtes et où l'on pouvait constater en regardant de plus près sur les draps blancs, une infime trace de sang. Non, il ne pouvait pas ignorer ces signes. Son sourire se transforma en visage rêveur, tentant de deviner ce dont les murs de cette pièce avaient été les témoins silencieux. Ses yeux se portèrent sur Ryo quand il entendit celui-ci grogner à nouveau. Et il put voir son camarade faire lui aussi le tour de la pièce de son regard. Il semblait chercher quelque chose. Mais Mick n'y fit pas vraiment attention, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'était la marque d'une morsure toute féminine entre le cou et l'épaule de son ancien partenaire. Ryo, ne faisant toujours pas attention à lui ou à ce que ses yeux pouvaient voir dans ce désordre, se tourna vers son armoire en soupirant et y récupéra une chemise qu'il enfila aussitôt. Sa petite furie lui avait apparemment volé la sienne. Si maintenant elle se mettait à lui piquer ses fringues en plus du reste, que pouvait-il faire ?

- Tu as passé une agréable nuit à ce que je peux voir.

Ryo se tourna vers lui, les mains posées sur le premier bouton de sa chemise, et il fronça les sourcils en voyant le visage de l'Américain.

- Sors-toi immédiatement ces images-là de ta tête Mick.

Sans se laisser décontenancer par le ton ou les paroles, Mick continua, rêveur.

- Alors tu t'es finalement décidé à franchir le pas. Et tu as survécu... Tu en as même gardé quelques souvenirs apparemment.

Machinalement, le nettoyeur numéro un du Japon porta sa main à son cou. Oui, pas de doute, elle l'avait mordu et y avait laissé sa marque. Mais il se souvenait avoir lui-même laissé des traces sur son corps, il pouvait donc l'excuser, enfin, uniquement si elle promettait de recommencer se dit-il en souriant. Pour toute réponse à son visiteur, Ryo grogna en sortant de sa chambre, terminant de fermer sa chemise en descendant les marches deux par deux. Une fois arrivé en bas, il enfila son holster, puis sa veste et attrapa ses clefs de voiture, son portable et ses cigarettes au passage avant de se préparer à partir. Mais au moment de franchir le pas de sa porte pour sortir de l'appartement, Mick l'arrêta d'une main sur l'épaule

- Une seule question Ryo

Le nettoyeur se retourne pour fixer son ami en silence, un sourcil levé pour montrer son attention.

- Est-ce qu'au moins, çà valait la peine d'attendre si longtemps ?

Contre toute attente, Mick le regardait sérieusement et non pas avec son air de pervers

et Ryo sourit machinalement, se remémorant sa nuit, en sortant de l'appartement.

- Tu veux vraiment que je te dise Mick ?... Çà aurait même valu la peine d'attendre plus longtemps encore.

Il ne fit absolument plus attention à l'Américain goguenard qu'il venait de laisser derrière lui avec un sourire rêveur aux lèvres. Il descendit les marches de l'immeuble en courant sans vraiment le faire, après tout, il n'était pas vraiment pressé. Il avait une petite idée de l'endroit où sa partenaire pouvait se trouver de si bon matin, deux jours seulement après sa sortie d'hôpital. A vrai dire, il n'existait que deux endroits où elle aurait pût se trouver dans ces conditions, mais il penchait plus vers l'une, il commencerait donc par celle-ci. Ryo monta dans sa voiture et partit vers le premier endroit, sachant que quand cela concernait cette femme, il y avait peu de chance pour que son instinct lui fasse faux bond.

Une fois arrivé dans la rue, il ne trouva pas de place en face du café, il fut donc obligé de se garer un peu plus loin et de finir la route à pied. Étrangement, les jeunes femmes toujours aussi peu vêtues faisaient attention à lui. Étrangement, il ne faisait pas attention à elles... Mais une fois arrivé à l'entrée de l'établissement, il hésita à pousser la porte. Il pouvait voir sa compagne de dos, debout en face du comptoir, mais il pouvait surtout voir deux bras féminins, secoués de soubresauts qui entouraient sa taille. Miki pleurait dans les bras de Kaori. En temps normal, il serait entré et aurait fait le pitre, comme si de rien était. Mais là, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir faire face à l'ancienne mercenaire. Même si Kaori était sortie d'affaire. Même si elle se trouvait là, en pleine forme... Il n'était pas certain de ne pas s'en prendre à Miki malgré tout... Ryo fit un pas de côté et appuya son dos contre le mur, à côté de l'entrée. Non, il valait peut-être mieux qu'il ne mette pas les pieds dans cet établissement. Par la porte entrebaîllée, il pouvait entendre en mots étouffés les apaisements que tentait de donner Kaori et les sanglots entrecoupés de mots d'excuses de Miki, alors il garda sa place et attendit qu'elle se décide à sortir.


	5. Révélations au grand jour

Disclaimer : Les personnages de "Miki's Moments" sont la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo.

**CHAP 5 : RÉVÉLATIONS AU GRAND JOUR**

Il attendit un long moment de cette manière, adossé au mur, il aurait d'ailleurs pu faire une cible facile à se tenir ainsi immobile, les yeux fermés. Mais ses sens étaient en éveil et il savait que personne n'était après lui. Quand la jeune femme se décida enfin à sortir, elle s'arrêta un instant avant de franchir la porte et Ryo sourit en gardant les yeux fermés. Qui avait dit que sa partenaire était une incapable ? Quand elle franchit enfin le seuil et ferma silencieusement la porte derrière elle, il ne bougea pas. Quand enfin, une ombre se profila par-dessus lui, cachant une partie de son corps au soleil tapant, Ryo baissa doucement la tête avant de finalement ouvrir ses yeux.

- Hé.

- Hé.

C'était étrange la vie parfois. La veille, il avait osé la toucher pour la première fois, il avait osé lui avouer ce qu'il pensait depuis toujours au fond de lui, et ce matin, il ne trouvait que cela à lui dire ? Ils pouvaient faire mieux que cela, il en était persuadé. Le nettoyeur sourit avant de l'attirer à lui et de les retourner pour que se soit elle qui ait le dos contre le mur.

- Ryo !

Il lui imposa le silence en posant sur ses lèvres un baiser léger avant de s'écarter et de la regarder. Ses joues s'étaient légèrement colorées. Mais au moins de cette façon, elle ne se poserait pas de questions sur la manière dont ils devaient se comporter devant les autres. Et puis, il n'aurait pas pu attendre d'être rentré à leur appartement.

- J'avais tout un programme pour ton réveil Sugar. Et tu n'étais même pas là pour le mettre à exécution.

La jeune femme le fixa un instant avant de se mordre les lèvres en rougissant. Qui était-il pour résister à un tel appel ? Cette bouche aurait pu se faire damner un saint. Et Ryo Saeba était loin d'en être un. Il captura donc ses lèvres pour un baiser ravageur auquel sa compagne répondit sans hésiter. Les passants les regardaient s'embrasser ainsi contre le mur du café, en pleine rue. Certains souriaient, certains critiquaient la jeunesse de notre époque qui ne savait pas se tenir dans un lieu public, d'autres sifflaient devant cet étalage de sentiments. Mais pour ceux qui regardaient bien, il n'y avait là rien de gênant, rien de vulgaire ou de honteux. C'était juste deux personnes qui s'aimaient et qui n'arrivaient plus à le cacher, cela en aurait fait rêver plus d'un.

Mais si on avait regardé plus loin dans la rue, on aurait pu voir un autre regard, celui d'un homme qui faisait la manche sur le trottoir, qui connaissait l'identité de ces deux là pour être l'un de leur informateur et qui les regardait goguenard... La rumeur ne mettrait plus bien longtemps avant de faire le tour du milieu avec un tel témoin. City Hunter était finalement un couple... Le mendiant sourit face à cette image, au moins, peut-être que l'on n'oserait plus toucher à la petite ainsi, pas après que ce fait soit rendu officiel. Et surtout pas après les retombées qu'il avait entendues en ce qui concernait les hommes qui s'en étaient pris à la femme choisit par l'Ange de la mort. Peut être que les mauvaises frappes qui pensaient toujours que de la kidnapper, elle, était un bon moyen de s'en prendre à City Hunter, y réfléchiraient à deux fois dorénavant. City Hunter, c'était ces deux être. Si on enlevait cette femme de l'équation, il ne resterait que l'Ange de la mort. Et l'informateur ne voulait pas avoir à faire face à celui-ci.

Les lèvres de Ryo ne quittèrent les siennes qu'une fois qu'elle sentit son souffle lui manquait et qu'elle du passer les bras autour de sa taille pour s'empêcher de tomber. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Ryo la regardait en souriant, fière de son effet, en lui remettant sa mèche rebelle e place.

- Bonjour Sugar.

Kaori dû s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de formuler sa réponse, ce qui agrandit le sourire sur le visage penché au-dessus du sien.

- Bonjour Ryo.

- Tu sais, j'avais espéré pouvoir au moins me réveiller avec toi toujours dans le lit... A la place, je me suis fait réveiller par ce stupide américain qui frappait à notre porte.

- Mick est passé à l'appartement ?

Le nettoyeur ne lui répondit pas, à la place il continua de la fixer comme s'il voulait la percer à jour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Kaori ?

La jeune femme le regarda un instant. Lorsqu'elle était encore à l'hôpital, elle avait remarqué les silences que Ryo gardait en présence de Falcon. Et elle s'était doutée qu'il tenait Miki pour responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais elle n'aurait pas cru que cela en vienne à ce point. Elle pouvait découvrir tant de sentiments différents à ce moment là dans son regard sombre, mais la colère envers Miki était ce qui en ressortait le plus intensément. Machinalement, Kaori resserra ses mains qu'elle avait posées sur la taille de son partenaire et elle lui donna la seule raison qui lui venait en tête à ce moment là.

- C'est ma meilleure amie Ryo.

Elle pouvait comprendre la colère de celui-ci envers son amie, oui, après sa déclaration et ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle pouvait le comprendre. Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas haït Saeko ou Falcon ou encore Mick parce que ceux-ci travaillaient sur une mission difficile et qu'ils venaient à leur appartement pour demander l'aide de Ryo ?... Elle pouvait comprendre le fait qu'il ait besoin d'avoir un bouc-émissaire, cela lui permettait de répercuter sa colère, mais surtout sa peur, de l'évacuer sur quelqu'un. Surtout pour Ryo qui n'avait pas l'habitude de montrer ses sentiments, encore moins des sentiments comme la peur, l'angoisse... l'amour. Ce qui venait lui arriver à elle, parce qu'elle avait été au secours de Miki, l'avait forcé, lui, à faire face à tous ces sentiments. Elle se demandait même pourquoi Ryo était réellement en colère. Parce qu'elle avait mis sa vie en danger pour Miki ? Ou bien était-ce parce qu'il avait été obligé de ressentir ces choses là ?... Kaori secoua la tête, non, elle savait que c'était pour les deux, mais que le premier prédominait. Et tout Ryo Saeba qu'il était, cela ne pouvait être de sa faute à elle si elle s'était mise dans le pétrin, c'était donc de la faute de Miki.

- Elle aurait pu te faire tuer Kaori. Je peux pas lui pardonner aussi facilement. Je comprends même pas ce que tu fais ici... Elle n'est pas venue te voir une seule fois ! Et toi, à peine sortie de l'hôpital, tu vas à sa rencontre !

Elle savait que Ryo connaissait les dessous de l'affaire, elle savait qu'il savait que Miki ne lui avait rien demandé à elle, ni à personne d'ailleurs. L'ancienne mercenaire avait voulu se débrouiller seule face à son passé, c'est elle, moitié de City Hunter, qui avait décidé d'y mettre son grain de sel... En le regardant, elle tentait désespérément de comprendre pourquoi il en voulait à son amie à ce point. Était-elle donc la seule à se rendre compte que Miki ne méritait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait aujourd'hui ? Était-elle la seule à comprendre que si elle avait failli mourir, c'était uniquement par sa faute à elle ? Que Miki n'avait été que la raison qui l'avait amenée ici, mais que c'était son caractère à elle qui avait fait qu'elle n'avait pas pu laisser une amie dans le besoin ? En découvrant la vérité, elle aurait tout aussi bien pu en parler à Mick, ou appeler Ryo... Mais c'était dans son caractère de ne pas vouloir trahir un secret, surtout quand elle n'aurait pas du découvrir celui-ci... Pourquoi Ryo ne le comprenait-il pas ? Lui qui la connaissait pourtant mieux que personne. Lui qui savait ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, pourquoi s'obstinait-il à vouloir blâmer Miki pour des choses qui lui étaient arrivées à elle par sa propre faute ?

La jeune femme releva les yeux pour les planter dans les siens.. Non, ce n'était pas çà. Son partenaire en voulait à Miki après tout avoir appris parce que celle-ci avait été l'élément déclencheur. Mais surtout, parce que sur le moment, il n'y avait qu'à la tenancière qu'il pouvait en vouloir... Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir à elle alors qu'elle était dans son lit d'hôpital dans le coma... Kaori sourit doucement... Il en voulait à Miki, parce qu'il lui en voulait à elle d'avoir ainsi mis sa propre vie en danger alors qu'il n'était pas là pour la protéger... Mais Kaori devinait une autre raison qui faisait qu'il en voulait à Miki de cette manière.

- Je suis désolée Ryo.

Les yeux de Ryo s'agrandirent et elle put sentir les bras qui l'encerclaient la serrer un peu plus fort. Elle avait donc eu raison. Ryo ne savait pas exprimer sa peur, on lui avait enseigné qu'avoir peur, c'était être faible. Tout comme le fait de l'aimer avait longtemps était une faiblesse pour lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, ils perdaient toute leur force.

- Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit, mais je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur de cette façon là.

- Idiote.

Ryo les retourna tous les deux de manière à ce qu'il se retrouve à nouveau dos au mur. Il put ainsi la ramener contre lui pour la serrer dans ses bras, collant son front sur son épaule en soupirant. Voilà, il était fichu, maintenant qu'il s'était dévoilé, il ne pouvait même plus lui cacher qu'il avait eu la peur de sa vie. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait pardonner ainsi à leur amie, elle aurait pu la faire tuer uniquement parce qu'elle avait voulu cacher son passé à la personne qu'elle aimait. Ryo arrêta ses pensées un instant et releva la tête pour regarder celle qui était devenue sa femme. Elle souriait tristement en le regardant. Elle savait ce qu'il venait de penser... Non, elle l'avait su bien avant qu'il ne le réalise lui-même. Et dans un souffle, en prenant son visage dans ses mains pour coller son front au sien, elle le lui confirma.

- Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. C'est ma meilleure amie Ryo et elle ne m'a pas mise en danger. Je me suis mise en danger toute seule en voulant l'aider. C'est uniquement moi qui ait voulu mettre mon nez dans ses affaires. Elle n'a rien demandé. J'ai vu qu'elle avait un problème, j'ai voulu savoir et je m'en suis mêlée... çà ne sers à rien de la punir ou de lui en vouloir, elle souffre déjà assez. Et en ce moment, tu devrais toi-même être capable de comprendre ce qui a pu la pousser à agir ainsi. Toi mieux que personne.

Kaori se tut un instant alors que son partenaire la fixait. Oui, elle l'avait compris avant qu'il ne réalise lui-même. La raison pour laquelle il était à ce point en colère contre Miki. Plus que le fait que Kaori soit allée à sa rescousse, plus que le fait que la jeune femme leur ait menti à tous depuis le début, c'était le fait que cela aurait pu être lui. Il aurait très bien pu se retrouver dans les chaussures de Miki, lui aussi avait eut à faire face à des circonstances similaires... Et sa compagne avait été capable de lire cela dans son âme et une fois de plus, elle le conforta dans son opinion.

- Tu ne m'as jamais rien dit. Pas une seule fois... Pas une seule fois tu ne m'as parlé de ton passé. Ce que je sais, je l'ai appris de la bouche de Mary, pas de la tienne. Et çà, çà fait mal Ryo.

Les yeux de sa partenaire se remplirent tout doucement de larmes, mais elle continua tout de même, sans rien faire pour les arrêter. Et il ne tenta pas de la faire taire. Pour la première fois, ils étaient capables de se parler librement. Pour la première fois, elle prenait le courage pour lui parler de ce qu'elle ressentait. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'arrêter, après tout, elle l'avait bien écouté en silence la nuit passée. Même si cela lui brisait le cœur de voir enfin à quel point son égoïsme avait pu lui faire mal. Il aurait pourtant du s'en douter en la connaissant aussi bien qu'il le faisait. Plus que les réflexions sournoises, c'était ces silences qui avaient blessé Kaori. Il ne pouvait que la laisser parler maintenant.

- çà fait mal, parce que, après toutes ces années, j'ai eu l'impression que tu n'avais pas confiance en moi. Pas assez en tout cas pour te confier à moi... Tu as toujours su que j'étais amoureuse de toi Ryo Saeba.

Ryo hocha silencieusement la tête, oui, il l'avait toujours su.

- Mais en choisissant de ne pas te confier à moi qui était la personne la plus proche de toi... Quand Mary m'a tout raconté, j'ai eu l'impression que tu doutais de mon amour pour toi... Plus que tes sarcasmes, plus que tes silences, le fait que tu puisses ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, être capable de te demander si je t'aimerais encore même si tu me disais la vérité, cela... Cela m'a fait mal. Que tu doutes ainsi du regard que je pose sur toi.

- Pardon.

Que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Ce qu'elle venait de dire n'était que la stricte vérité. Il avait eu trop peur pour lui avouer lui-même. Et il avait été assez lâche pour laisser Mary s'en charger, puisqu'il savait qu'elle comptait le dire. Pendant un moment, il avait même espéré que Kaori décide de faire ses valises à l'époque, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y survivrait probablement pas. La jeune femme baissa un instant son regard pour le porter sur son torse

- Pendant un instant... Pendant un bref moment, j'ai vraiment été déçue Ryo... Vois-tu, quand Mary me l'a raconté, elle ne m'a pas dit que ce n'est pas toi qui lui avais avoué ton passé, elle m'a laissée croire... Et pendant un bref moment, je me suis dit que bien que je fasse partie de ta vie, moi, jamais tu n'avais osé me le dire. Tu vois, moi aussi j'ai douté.

Les bras de Ryo se resserrèrent un peu plus sur elle en comprenant le sens de ces paroles. Elle aurait pu le quitter. Pas parce qu'il avait gardé le silence, mais parce qu'elle avait cru qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment de valeur à ses yeux. Pas assez pour lui parler de choses qu'il aurait dites à Mary en tout cas.

- Mais vois-tu, Falcon est venu me voir ce jour là. Et il a comblé les blancs que Mary avait laissés... Tu vois, aujourd'hui... Cela pourrait être-nous... Alors si je peux les aider un tout petit peu. Si je peux rendre à Umi les conseils qu'il m'a donnés, je compte bien le faire. Que tu le veuilles ou non.

Ryo sourit pendant que la jeune femme se séparait de lui. Elle lui tourna le dos avec son air décidé. Oui, Kaori comme lui n'était pas habituée à parler de ces choses là... Encore moins en public. Mais Il n'avait aucun doute où elle se dirigeait ainsi. Elle comptait bien faire face à Falcon pour lui remettre les idées en place. Ryo sourit, sa petite furie contre le géant... Et il n'avait aucun doute sur le vainqueur de ce combat. Mais en la regardant gagner la voiture, Ryo fronça les sourcils en la regardant marcher. Il l'a rattrapa alors qu'elle était à mi-chemin et colla son pas au sien.

- Kaori, tu es sûre que tu veux y aller maintenant ? Tu n'es pas fatiguée ?

La jeune femme s'arrêta un instant pour lui faire face en souriant.

- J'ai passé le dernier mois à dormir Ryo, je vais parfaitement bien.

- Tu es sûre ? Tu marches différemment de d'habitude.

A son grand étonnement, le visage de Kaori s'enflamma et elle reprit sa route en lui tournant le dos. Mais son oreille de professionnel eut le temps d'entendre son murmure.

- A qui la faute ?

Quand il réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire, sa partenaire s'était déjà rendue à la voiture et attendait patiemment qu'il veuille bien venir la déverrouiller. Il courut presque jusqu'à elle et la força à se retourner pour le regarder dans les yeux, son visage toujours aussi brûlant. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'il avait faite qui puisse le rendre fautif de sa démarche. Il passa ses doigts sous son menton pour lui lever le visage et planter son regard dans le sien.

- Kaori... Tu es vraiment sûre que je ne t'ai pas fait mal cette nuit ?

Elle tenta un instant de détourner les yeux avant de se décider à lui faire face, rougissant encore un peu plus.

- Idiot... C'était ma première fois, évidement que çà laisse des traces, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'habitude, moi.

Kaori était embarrassée et passa automatiquement en mode attaque pour se défendre. Il sourit avant de lui embrasser le front et de lui ouvrir sa porte de voiture. Mais au moment où elle allait la refermer derrière elle, il se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer la vérité.

- Parce que tu crois que j'ai l'habitude de faire ce qu'on a fait cette nuit Sugar ? Détrompe-toi. Tu étais la première femme avec qui j'ai fait çà... Et tu seras la seule Makimura Kaori.

Il referma la porte de voiture derrière lui et en fit le tour, laissant derrière lui une femme époustouflée par ses paroles.


	6. La voix de la sagesse

Disclaimer : Les personnages de "Miki's Moments" sont la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo.

**CHAP 6 : LA VOIX DE LA SAGESSE**

Il ne savait pas quoi faire... Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire... Jusqu'à maintenant, chaque choix qu'il avait faits, il avait pesé ses options minutieusement pour ne faire aucune erreur. Il avait toujours fait très attention aux répercussions que chacun de ses gestes pouvaient engendrer... Alors comment en était-il arrivé là ?... Assis à la table de camping sur la terrasse de sa maison de campagne, Falcon se posait la question... Mais n'y trouvait aucune réponse. Elle lui avait tout dit de son passé, n'enjolivant rien, ne cachant rien... Du moins il l'espérait. Mais que devait-il penser aujourd'hui ?... Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait franchi la porte de leur café, et il n'était pas plus avancé que le jour où il l'avait fait.

Que devait-il faire ? Que devait-il penser ?... Tant de choses se bousculaient dans son esprit. Pour lui, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'aujourd'hui Miki regrettait ses actes passés, et plus que tout, elle regrettait de lui avoir caché la vérité sur son passé... Mais c'était peut-être un peu tard pour le réaliser... Mais ce n'était pas là, le point sur lequel il avait le plus de mal... Ce qui le blessait la plus, c'était qu'il avait épousé quelqu'un dont il se rendait soudain compte qu'il ne savait rien... Ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle ait fait çà dans sa vie... Mais le fait qu'elle lui ait laissé croire qu'elle avait eu une vie normale après son départ... Pendant des années, elle le lui avait laissé croire... Et aujourd'hui, alors que cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils étaient mariés, elle le lui avouait.

Mais lui aurait-elle jamais dit la vérité si cela s'était passé différemment ? Si Kaori ne s'en était pas mêlée, si rien n'était arrivé à la partenaire de Ryo... Il était persuadé en son fort intérieur que jamais sa femme ne le lui aurait dit. Il suffisait pour le comprendre de savoir qu'elle avait attendu qu'il soit parti en mission avec Ryo pour prendre les choses en main. Elle avait attendu qu'il ait le dos tourné pour régler ses comptes... Et après cela, alors que sa meilleure amie était dans son lit d'hôpital, alors qu'elle avait ce dossier à portée de main, elle avait préféré continuer de le lui cacher... Umibozu ne savait pas comment prendre les choses. Où avait-il échoué ? Quand lui avait-il fait faux bond ?

La réponse à cette question là, il ne la connaissait que trop bien... Dix-huit ans plus tôt... Et dire qu'il avait cru bien faire... Dire qu'il avait décidé de partir à l'époque pour son bien à elle... Et il se permettait de faire la morale à Ryo ? De lui dire comment gérer sa relation avec sa partenaire ? C'était risible au final... Ryo avait voulu tenir Kaori à l'écart, pensant que s'ils se mettaient en couple, elle serait encore plus visée par ses ennemis à lui... Et lui, il avait décidé de se tenir à l'écart de Miki, pensant que sans lui, elle pouvait encore avoir une vie "normale"... C'était vraiment drôle le résultat qu'ils avaient récolté pour leurs efforts, sauf qu'Umibozu n'avait absolument aucune envie de rire... Au réveil de Kaori, il avait pu voir ou plutôt ressentir, le changement dans la relation de City Hunter. Mais il n'avait rien vu venir dans sa propre relation de couple... Il ne savait pas si Ryo avait réalisé la réalité, à savoir que sa compagne serait encore plus en sûreté si elle devenait sa femme ou s'il avait juste jeté l'éponge, épuisé de se battre contre lui-même. C'était là sûrement le seul combat de sa vie qu'il était destiné dès le départ à perdre...

Et lui... Il était tellement persuadé dix-huit ans plus tôt qu'il sortait définitivement de la vie de Miki. Il était tellement persuadé que sans lui, elle aurait été capable d'avoir une vie loin des champs de bataille... Comment avait-il pu se tromper à ce point là ? Comment avait-il pu être assez stupide à l'époque pour ne pas comprendre la route que Miki prendrait ? Premièrement, elle n'avait connu que cette vie, comment aurait-elle, à quatorze ans à peine, été capable de se débrouiller seule, dans un monde dont elle ne savait rien ?... Ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait recueillie en pleine ville, dans un milieu normal... Non, il l'avait recueillie à huit ans, en plein milieu d'un champ de bataille...

Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait pu aller à l'école pour se cultiver et se faire des amis de son âge. Non, elle avait grandi parmi les mercenaires et les seules leçons qu'on lui avait données étaient celles qu'elle avait reçues sur les armes et leur fonctionnement, sur comment débusquer un ennemi, sur comment tuer un homme à mains nues, même si celui-ci faisait deux fois sa taille à elle... Comment dans de telles circonstances avait-il pu croire qu'elle essaierait d'avoir une vie normale ? La seule raison pour laquelle elle avait accepté de le faire à l'époque, c'était car il lui avait dit qu'ils quitteraient la guérilla ensemble... Ensemble... Aujourd'hui, en y réfléchissant, il comprenait les choix qu'elle avait pu faire à l'époque. Elle avait continuait à faire ce pour quoi elle avait été entraînée, comme lui et Ryo l'avaient fait à leur manière. Elle avait suivi le même chemin qu'eux... Mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle leur avait menti depuis le départ... Pourquoi en le retrouvant n'avait-elle pas avoué toujours faire partie du milieu ?... Alors qu'elle l'avait vu lui et City Hunter... Pourquoi avait-elle gardé le silence ?... Elle l'avait épousé sans jamais rien lui dire. Était-il réellement devenu à ce point aveugle ?

Dans le silence apaisant qui régnait dans la nature qui entourait sa maison de campagne, il sentit soudain une aura de douceur, et il n'eut aucun mal à en découvrir sa propriétaire. Elle était la seule personne qu'il connaissait qui avait une telle aura dans leur milieu.

- Kaori.

- Bonjour Falcon.

Il pouvait ressentir une autre aura, se tenant à l'écart. Apparemment, Ryo avait accompagné la jeune femme jusqu'ici, mais avait préféré se tenir à distance, ne voulant pas se mêler à leur conversation. Le géant n'eut donc aucun mal à connaître la raison de la présence de la jeune femme dans ces lieux. Et elle n'était même pas sortie de l'hôpital depuis deux jours encore. Elle n'avait vraiment pas perdu de temps. Mais alors que la jeune femme s'installait sur le banc en face de lui, il se rendit soudain compte que son aura avait changé. C'était un changement tellement infime qu'il s'en était à peine rendu compte, mais avec ses sens plus développés à cause de sa cécité, il devait être l'un des seuls à être capable de s'en rendre compte... Kaori avait une légèreté en elle que tous auraient pu ressentir en sa présence, encore plus que d'habitude, mais il y avait autre chose, que bien peu auraient pu noter... Il comprenait cette nouvelle légèreté, cette nouvelle allégresse, Ryo lui avait enfin dévoilé ses sentiments, à n'en pas douter. Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur le petit glissement qui c'était opéré en elle depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, deux jours plus tôt. Sans un mot, il se leva et fit quelque pas, tournant le dos à la jeune femme, tentant de comprendre ce changement. Mais sa voix le sortit de ses réflexions.

- Ryo avait peut-être peur qu'en découvrant son passé, tu portes un regard différent sur lui , t'en souviens-tu Falcon ?

Le géant se retourna pour la regarder... Oui... Bien évidemment qu'il s'en souvenait.

- Il ne voulait peut-être pas briser la relation que vous aviez jusqu'alors... Parce qu'il ne te considère pas comme une simple partenaire !

La jeune femme releva les yeux pour fixer les verres teintés des lunettes d'Umibozu.

- Parce qu'il te considère comme une partenaire qui est plus qu'une partenaire.

Elle avança de quelques pas pour se poster à côté de lui, les souvenirs du moment où il lui avait dit ces mots exacts défilant dans sa tête. Que les choses avaient changé depuis ce moment là ! Mais en même temps, les années avaient passé. Était-ce vraiment ci étonnant que les choses aient changé ? Combien d'années cela faisait-il ? Deux ans ? Plus ?... Quand Mary était venue pour la première fois à Shinjuku, cela faisait quatre ans qu'elle était devenue la partenaire de Ryo... Mon dieu, que les choses avaient changées depuis ce moment là. A ce moment là, les révélations de Mary faisaient partie des moments où elle avait le plus souffert en pensant à Ryo... Mais le temps avait passé, la douleur aussi, et d'autres moments encore plus effrayants et plus douloureux avaient effacé la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti ce jour là... Mais elle se souvenait toujours, mot pour mot, de ce que Falcon lui avait dit deux ans, non... trois ans plus tôt... Oui, cela faisait bien trois ans maintenant... Deux anniversaires de Ryo était passés, elle se souvenait de chacun... Trois ans depuis ce jour là... Sept ans depuis qu'elle était devenue la moitié de City Hunter.

Cela faisait-il réellement sept ans qu'Hideyuki s'était fait tuer ?... Elle avait l'impression de lui avoir parlé encore récemment. Cette pensée la fit sourire. Son frère... Il était encore présent dans chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses pensées. En était-il de même pour Ryo ?... Et Saeko, souffrait-elle encore de son absence ? Elle ne le savait pas. C'était un point dont ils évitaient de parler en quelque sorte... Sept ans déjà... La jeune femme soupira en portant une main à son cœur. Et dire que cela faisait maintenant dix années qu'elle connaissait Ryo Saeba... Dix ans qu'elle l'aimait en silence. On avait beau dire qu'elle était nerveuse à partir au quart de tour comme elle le faisait, elle aurait bien aimé en voir d'autres à sa place. Voir si elles auraient tenu aussi longtemps qu'elle dans de telles conditions. La jeune femme secoua la tête, non, elle n'aurait pas voulu les voir à sa place, car aujourd'hui, finalement, il était enfin à elle. Ses efforts et sa patience avaient fini par payer finalement... Il avait juste suffi qu'elle touche la mort d'un peu plus près que d'habitude...

Elle regarda sur le côté pour voir Falcon qui regardait par-dessus son épaule. Il avait beau être aveugle, il était toujours capable de sentir la présence d'une troisième personne. Mieux que n'importe qui d'ailleurs... Elle savait où ses pupilles déficientes s'étaient posées. A plusieurs mètres derrière elle, dans l'allée de la maison de campagne, Ryo s'était appuyé au capot de la mini et fumait bien tranquillement une cigarette en silence, en les regardant. Il avait accepté de l'amener ici, il avait compris ses raisons, mais il se refusait à devoir jouer le conseiller conjugal pour l'éléphant... Comme si elle allait croire qu'il s'en fichait réellement... Cet homme était impossible à toujours essayer de faire croire qu'il était un vrai dur alors qu'au fond, il avait un cœur en or... Ce qui ramena son esprit à l'homme qui lui se tenait à ses côtés. Il ne lui avait toujours pas dit un mot. Cet homme aussi, si on ne se fiait qu'uniquement à son apparence, jamais on ne pourrait découvrir la bonté qui émanait de lui. Dans sa vie, elle avait rarement rencontré une personne aussi attachante et attentionnée que ce géant... Mis à part Hideyuki... C'était étrange que les trois hommes qui faisaient partie de sa vie actuellement aient de tels caractères. Avec le milieu dans lequel ils vivaient, avec le travail qu'ils menaient, c'était étrange de constater à quel point Ryo, Umi et Mick pouvaient être bons au fond d'eux même... Mais cela, seul leur famille pouvait le savoir.

- Si je devais être capable de réfléchir à ces paroles par moi-même, comment se fait-il que je sois ici en train de te les répéter Falcon ?

Elle le regarda à nouveau et sourit tristement.

- Toi qui vois toujours tout avant tout le monde... N'es-tu donc pas capable de suivre tes propres conseils ?

Elle put voir à la manière dont ses sourcils avaient bougé, qu'il venait de fermer les yeux. Elle put aussi voir ses poings se serrer. Et elle sourit. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être obtus ces hommes quand même. Toujours si sûrs d'eux, toujours tellement persuadés que c'était à eux de prendre les décisions à leur place. Toujours persuadés que si quelque chose tournait mal dans leurs vies à elles, c'était de leurs fautes à eux... N'étaient-elles pas assez grandes pour décider de leurs vies elles-même ? Ou alors avaient-ils besoin de se poser en martyrs tout le temps ?...

- Elle est en train de pleurer en ce moment... Et cela, tu peux le considérer comme ta faute avec juste raison cette fois-ci... On ne peut pas changer le passé Falcon, on peut juste éviter de refaire les mêmes erreurs à l'avenir... Mais tu es en train de refaire exactement la même erreur. C'est la seule chose que je voulais que tu saches.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, elle lui tourna le dos pour se diriger à pas lents vers l'homme qui l'attendait. Et il put entendre le gravier du chemin résonner sous leurs pieds alors que Ryo se relevait du capot de la voiture pour lui prendre la taille. En entendant le bruit léger d'un bras qui glissait sur un vêtement, Le géant comprit finalement la raison du changement de Kaori et il leur tourna le dos en rougissant... Elle sentait la poudre... Non, ce n'était pas exactement cela, elle n'avait pas sur elle l'odeur de poudre que les tirs de balles provoquaient chez eux, c'était plus comme une impression. L'aura de Kaori ressemblait à du chèvrefeuille, sauvage et fragile à la fois tout en étant entêtante... Mais là, elle avait une infime, très infime trace de poudre en elle... Et Umibozu sourit malgré sa rougeur. Il y en avait un autre qui n'avait pas perdu de temps, se dit-il en lui-même en souriant.


	7. Visite aux amis

Disclaimer : Les personnages de "Miki's Moments" sont la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo.

**CHAP 7 : VISITES AUX AMIS**

Il tournait en rond depuis des heures maintenant. Il avait bien essayé de faire passer le temps plus vite, mais il n'avait plus aucune idée. Il fallait bien pourtant qu'il trouve quelque chose à faire, sinon, il ne parviendrait jamais à tenir jusqu'à ce soir, jusqu'au moment où il devait aller récupérer sa douce. Trois jours plus tôt Kazue avait dû accompagner son pervers de patron à une concentration de médecins qui avait lieu à Kyoto. Ce soir, elle devait rentrer, avec le Doc bien sûr. Alors il devait faire passer le temps en attendant l'heure où il devrait aller la chercher.

Ce matin, il avait compté passer voir City Hunter, après tout, il n'avait pas revu Kaori depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'hôpital deux jours plus tôt. Ryo non plus d'ailleurs, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis ce moment là. Il s'était donc dit qu'il pourrait profiter un peu de ce moment de liberté pour voir sa Kaori adorée, mais il n'avait même pas pu. Elle n'était plus là quand il était arrivé à l'appartement. çà c'est sûr qu'elle n'avait pas perdu de temps pour sortir à l'air frais. A la place, il était tombé sur son meilleur ami qui lui semblait être tombé du lit, et de mauvaise humeur en plus. Et dire qu'il s'était dit qu'il pourrait enfin profiter un peu de Kaori, il avait l'impression que cela faisait des mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment parlés... Mais les heures, les jours, les semaines qu'il avait passés à son chevet à l'hôpital à attendre qu'elle sorte de son coma, étaient encore frais dans sa mémoire et lui prouvaient que tout compte fait cela ne faisait pas si longtemps que cela en fait... Il avait donc fait un détour par le fleuriste du quartier, pour y les fleurs préférées de Kaori et il avait décidé de lui rendre une petite visite de courtoisie. Il avait bien vu en allant chez le fleuriste que le Cat's Eyes avait réouvert ses portes, mais quelque chose le gênait d'en franchir le seuil maintenant. Cela faisait presque deux mois qu'il n'avait pas vu la propriétaire des lieux, il ne se voyait pas y aller comme çà... Il avait donc suivit son idée original et était retourné pour vois la belle moitié de City Hunter.

A la place, il n'avait eu que Ryo. Bien évidemment, il avait aussi pensé à proposer un tour des rues et de la population féminine de Shinjuku à Ryo pour faire passer le temps, mais il avait espéré pouvoir passer un petit morceau de temps avec la moitié douce du duo de choc. Mais le simple fait de trouver la porte de l'appartement fermée à clef l'avait intrigué. C'était la première fois à sa connaissance que cela arrivait. Il avait donc frappé, pour la première fois à cette porte à plusieurs reprises, préparant son bouquet pour le tendre à Kaori dès qu'elle ouvrirait, mais à la place, c'était son alter ego japonais qui avait ouvert, et qui avait failli se prendre un coup de poing en pleine figure pour sa peine. Sur ce coup là, Mick remerciait ses réflexes de professionnel, il n'était pas sur de la réaction qu'aurait eue Ryo si la première chose qu'il rencontrait à son réveil était son poing. Et l'imbécile avait trouvé le moyen de se moquer de lui et de ses fleurs. Évidemment qu'elles n'étaient pas pour lui, c'était les fleurs préférées de Kaori...

Il était donc entré dans cet appartement, pour la première fois depuis une éternité, et durant un bref moment, il avait eu l'impression de se sentir exclu, de rentrer dans un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas. Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent à nouveau sur son camarade et notent son attirail. Mais il était habitué à Ryo, il avait été son partenaire autrefois, son apparence au réveil ne l'avait donc pas étonné plus que cela. Surtout en remarquant qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de Kaori dans l'appartement. Il avait même été étonné sur ce coup là que Ryo prenne le temps de se mettre un caleçon pour répondre à la porte... Le connaissant lui, et son manque de pudeur ainsi que son assurance naturelle concernant son physique, il n'aurait pas été étonné qu'il lui ouvre dans le plus simple appareil. En pensant cela les mots étaient venus tout seul à sa bouche, le plus naturellement du monde.

- Qui voudrait offrir des fleurs à un énergumène de ton espèce ?

Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais arrêté leurs petits jeux de mots, comme si jamais les semaines qui venaient de s'écouler n'avaient eu lieu. Il avait vu Ryo sourire à sa rebuffade et avait compris que son ami avait suivi le même cours de pensées que lui, alors il en avait rajouté une couche, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus ri.

- C'était pour ma douce Kaori si tu dois tout savoir. Vu que j'ai pas encore pu voir ses jolis yeux depuis qu'elle est sortie de l'hôpital, je me suis dit que j'allais lui offrir ses fleurs préférées pour me faire pardonner mon manque de courtoisie. Mais en même temps, c'est toi qui la séquestre dans cet appart, c'est pas comme si j'avais pu la voir auparavant. Au fait, elle est où ma Kaori d'amour ? Que je lui fasse un câlin pour la consoler ! Je suis sûr que tu as déjà eu le temps de lui faire des misères à ma pauvre Kaori en sucre. Je me disais que je pourrais l'emmener en promenade dans le parc mon petit poussin. C'est une jolie journée pour faire çà.

Il avait entendu son ami grogner et marmonner dans sa barbe naissante, mais il n'avait pas pu comprendre les paroles tellement elles étaient basses. Cependant, il avait pu entendre le prénom de la jeune femme qu'il cherchait justement, murmuré à plusieurs reprises. Ryo lui avait tourné le dos pour retourner vers sa chambre, toujours en marmonnant et Mick en avait conclu que vu qu'il était bien réveillé, il allait sûrement s'habiller et il l'avait suivi, tendant l'oreille pour essayer de le comprendre sans y parvenir. Il avait essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez en continuant sur sa lancée, et cette fois, il avait eu une réponse intelligible.

- Au fait ! Tu m'as pas dit. Elle est où Kaori ? Je m'attendais plus à ce que se soit elle qui vienne m'ouvrir. T'es pas du genre lève tôt habituellement toi.

- Pour ton information, c'est toi qui viens de me réveiller en tapant comme un malade contre cette maudite porte. Et comme tu peux le constater, elle n'est pas dans l'appart Kaori. Je sais pas où elle est Kaori ! Elle était plus dans mon fichu lit quand je me suis réveillé Kaori !

Trop intelligible peut-être d'ailleurs cette fois-ci. Car si Ryo ne semblait pas se rendre compte lui de ce qu'il venait de dire, Mick lui, ne l'avait compris que trop bien sur ce coup là. Ryo avait couché avec sa partenaire. Mick avait secoué la tête à cette pensée alors que le Japonais entrait dans sa chambre. Non... Non, non... Kaori avait dormi dans le lit de Ryo, cela pouvait très bien dire que Ryo avait préféré la voir dormir dans un lit plus grand que ceux de l'hôpital et qu'il avait choisi de dormir dans la chambre d'ami pour son retour... Mais bien sûr, et ©Nounours avait dormi lui avec un chaton dans ses bras©... Mick avait re-secoué la tête à cette pensée. Bon, ils avaient dormi dans le même lit, cela ne voulait rien dire, surtout que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient à partager la même couche... Un sourire en coin était apparu à ses lèvres. Les connaissant tous les deux, ils étaient bien capables de dormir chacun dans un coin du matelas de peur de se frôler... Pourtant, il avait remarqué que les choses avaient évoluées entre les deux partenaires depuis le réveil de la jeune femme. Mais il avait aussi remarqué que Ryo préférait garder ses distances envers sa compagne.

Il était arrivé à la chambre de son ami alors que celui-ci s'habillait et il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que si Ryo avait hésité auparavant, la nuit qui venait de s'écouler avait certainement vu plus qu'un simple rapprochement entre ces deux êtres. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'imaginer la scène. Oh, pas la scène en elle-même, mais les réactions de la jeune femme... Bien sûr, il avait fallu qu'il le pense à haute voix, et Ryo lui avait fait comprendre de s'en tenir là... Mais il n'avait pas non plus pu s'empêcher d'essayer d'agacer son camarade. C'était plus fort que lui, il adorait voir Ryo prendre son air d'adolescent jaloux quand cela concernait sa partenaire... Mais Ryo l'avait superbement ignoré et était parti sans faire plus attention à lui en le laissant seul dans cet appartement qui n'était pas le sien avec dans la tête, la seule phrase qu'il avait acceptée de lui confier.

- Tu veux vraiment que je te dise Mick ?... Çà aurait même valu la peine d'attendre plus longtemps encore.

Mick Angel s'était donc retrouvé en plein milieu de cet appartement avec son bouquet toujours à la main et cette phrase se répétant à ses oreilles, un sourire idiot au visage... Il y en avait qui avait de la chance dans la vie. Quoique, concernant ces deux là, il était peut-être temps que la chance tourne en leur faveur... Il avait été à la cuisine chercher un vase pour poser son bouquet sur la table du salon. Il ne pouvait quand même pas le ramener chez lui, c'était des fleurs qu'il avait achetées pour Kaori... S'il osait les ramener chez lui, Kazue le devinerait immédiatement en les voyant quand elle rentrerait, que ces fleurs n'avaient pas été choisies pour elle. Il s'était secoué pour faire sortir les images d'une Kaori Makimura, s'offrant sans pudeur, de son esprit, avant de sortir à son tour.

L'Américain avait passé des heures par la suite à traîner dans les rues, puis il avait été faire un tour dans le parc, pour voir s'il pouvait exercer son passe-temps favori... Mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment avec les pensées rêveuses qu'il avait en tête, et encore moins avec les pensées sombres concernant son autre couple d'ami. Il s'était donc fait rembarrer à de nombreuses reprises par ces charmantes jeunes femmes, certaines plus agressives que d'autres. Finalement, il s'était installé sur un banc du parc, réfléchissant à l'avenir de la relation de Falcon et de Miki. Il ne connaissait pas les détails, mais il savait que l'ex-mercenaire était en partie responsable de ce qui était arrivé à Kaori. Et la semaine passée, lors des visites du géant à l'hôpital, il s'était douté que sa femme lui avait finalement avoué la vérité et que celle-ci n'avait pas l'air de faire le bonheur du géant... Mais il n'avait pas posé de questions. Premièrement car à ce moment là, Kaori n'était pas en état d'entendre leurs problèmes. Deuxièmement, parce qu'il avait peur que le moindre mot, la moindre étincelle, mette le feu aux poudres et fasse imploser la petite famille qu'était devenu leur couple. Il n'aurait pas suffit de grand chose pour que Ryo perde son sang froid... Il ne voulait pas que leur bande souffre encore plus, surtout que Kaori se serait sentie responsable.

Assis sur son banc, il avait passé l'après midi à tourner et retourner ces pensées dans sa tête, mais jamais il ne fut capable de trouver une solution. Alors, en désespoir de cause, voyant qu'il n'aboutirait à rien avec les jeunes femmes fréquentant le parc, il s'était levé pour rentrer chez lui. Il allait rentrer chez lui et tenté de faire passer le temps en attendant qu'arrive l'heure de récupérer sa moitié. Il ne pouvait pas résoudre ce problème, même s'il avait été en plein cœur de l'action dès le départ... Si seulement il avait pu voir Kaori, peut-être quelle aurait accepté de lui en dire plus que ce qu'il savait... Car il ne savait rien justement... Mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas ranimer les souvenirs de Kaori sur ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette usine. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment souffrir de traumatisme ou de quoique ce soit du même genre, mais il ne voulait pas tenter le diable. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'il devait être celui qui la ferait souffrir.

Arrivé en bas de son immeuble, il sourit en voyant la Mini de City Hunter garée dans leur parking particulier dont les portes étaient restées ouvertes comme à l'accoutumée, et il décida de tenter sa chance à nouveau... Vu la manière dont Ryo était parti en grognant, il n'avait aucun doute qu'il était allé chercher sa compagne pour la ramener au bercail, même si elle ne le voulait pas. Et s'il était rentré, il ne doutait pas que cela était uniquement parce qu'il avait accompli sa mission, donc, Kaori Makimura était de retour chez elle. Après tout, il avait de bonnes raisons pour lui rendre visite. Il voulait savoir si elle allait bien, et puis, il lui avait laissé des fleurs, il fallait qu'il lui demande si elles lui avaient plu... A compter que cet imbécile de japonais n'ait pas mis son magnifique bouquet à la poubelle derrière son dos avant que sa belle ne s'en rende compte... il en était réellement capable le traître. Le nettoyeur américain monta les marches en trottinant avant d'arriver devant leur palier, après tout, pourquoi Ryo pouvait-il avoir le droit de la garder uniquement pour lui ? Ce n'était pas juste. Si cela se trouvait, elle en avait déjà assez de le supporter à elle toute seule et priait pour que quelqu'un vienne la sauver. Il secoua la tête à ses propres idioties. Il y avait vraiment très peu de probabilités pour que la jeune femme ait quoique ce soit à redire en ce qui concernait leur nouveau partenariat. Surtout après la nuit qu'ils devaient avoir passée.

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, Mick se retrouva à frapper à la porte de City Hunter. Sauf que cette fois-ci, la porte était ouverte comme elle l'était habituellement. L'Américain fit donc comme à l'accoutumée et entra aussitôt sans attendre de réponse. Ils étaient bien là, il pouvait sentir leur présence en ces lieux. Mais quand il entra dans le salon, personne n'avait bougé pour venir voir qui leur rendait visite en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Il avança de quelques pas avant de les appeler.

- Ma Kaori d'amour tu es là ?...

Mais uniquement le silence lui répondit. En temps normal, il aurait reçu une massue ou au moins un cri lui disant d'arrêter de faire l'imbécile à cela, mais là rien de tout cela. En temps normal, il se serait inquiété, mais il n'y avait aucune atmosphère qui lui faisait pressentir un danger ou quelque chose de plus grave, alors il continua ses pitreries.- Je suis sûr que ton imbécile de partenaire t'a encore fait des misères ma puce. Je suis venu pour te sauver.

Et cette fois-ci, dans le silence environnant, il eut une réponse. Si cela pouvait en être une. Mais absolument pas celle qu'il attendait. A la place d'une massue ou d'une remise à sa place de la part du nettoyeur numéro un du Japon, un gémissement tout ce qu'il y avait de plus féminin lui répondit. Ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise à ce faible son étouffé... Mais il savait déjà que ce n'était pas un gémissement de douleur ou de peur. Tout comme il savait que ce son provenait de la gorge de Kaori. Sans faire un seul autre bruit, il s'avança vers le large canapé qui dominait l'un des coins du salon de l'appartement de City Hunter, canapé d'où ce gémissement semblait provenir. Et quand il se fit entendre pour la seconde fois, il s'approcha un peu plus en voyant un bras passé par-dessus l'un des accoudoirs du meuble. Mais quand ses yeux rentrèrent en contact avec la scène qu'il venait d'interrompre, il se figea sur place de surprise, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, avant de lancer un sourire rêveur aux pupilles de couleur noisette qui s'étaient écarquillées à sa vue, surmontant des joues d'une rougeur exquise.

© Dédicace spéciale pour Macema.


	8. Un après midi câlin

Disclaimer : Les personnages de "Miki's Moments" sont la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo.

**CHAP 8 : UN APRÈS-MIDI CÂLIN**

Sortant doucement de sa torpeur, Kaori ouvrit difficilement les yeux, cherchant ce qui avait pu la réveiller... Mais il n'y avait qu'un doux silence qui régnait dans leur salon, Elle était pourtant certaine que quelque chose l'avait réveillée... Un bruit qui avait glissé jusqu'à ses oreilles, mais encore à moitié endormie, elle avait du mal à remettre son cerveau en mode de fonctionnement ou ses sens en alerte... Elle n'avait jamais était très douée au réveil. D'ailleurs, Ryo la surprenait à chaque fois. Comment faisait-il pour être si efficace dès qu'il ouvrait les yeux ?... Bon d'accord, efficace quand quelqu'un, elle entendait par-là un ennemi, le surprenait en train de dormir ; parce que quand c'était elle qui le réveillait, il prenait tout son temps pour se mettre en marche.

- Ma Kaori d'amour tu es là ?...

Pourquoi Ryo se retrouvait-il soudain à l'appeler ainsi ?... Même s'il s'était déclaré, elle imaginait mal son amant lui donner du "Ma Kaori d'amour", il l'appelait "Sugar". Surnom qu'elle adorait, car, plus que tout autre chose, il montrait les liens qui les unissaient. Et le fait que Ryo n'y ajoute plus le "Boy" à la suite prouvait qu'à ses yeux, elle était bien une femme. Enfin, si elle avait eu encore besoin de preuve, cela l'aurait convaincu. Elle porta son regard sur l'homme qui était allongé sur elle, mais ce n'était pas lui qui avait parlé, puisqu'il dormait toujours apparemment... Il avait l'air épuisé en ce moment d'ailleurs, mais elle en connaissait la raison. Connaissant Ryo, il n'avait pas dû beaucoup fermer l'œil durant son hospitalisation... Non, Ryo n'était pas le genre d'homme à l'appeler "Ma Kaori d'amour", même s'il la surprenait ces derniers jours, par contre, cela ne dérangeait absolument pas une autre personne de l'appeler ainsi.

- Je suis sûr que ton imbécile de partenaire t'a encore fait des misères ma puce. Je suis venu pour te sauver.

Elle gémit de frustration en entendant cette voix. Oui, un seul homme lui donnait du "Kaori d'amour"... Mick Angel... Elle l'adorait, c'était sûrement devenu son meilleur ami masculin, après Ryo évidement. Non, Mick avait plutôt pris une place de grand frère dans son cœur, en quelque sorte... Mais avait-il besoin de venir les réveiller ?... Elle secoua la tête, non, elle ne pouvait pas penser de cette façon, Mick était adorable et il venait prendre de ses nouvelles vu qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital. Et puis, il était déjà passé le matin pour lui laisser un bouquet d'immortelles, mais elle n'était pas là... Il avait dû remarquer qu'ils étaient de retour en voyant la Mini garée dans le garage et avait décidé de venir prendre de ses nouvelles...

Après tout, c'était de la faute de Ryo aussi, quelle idée de vouloir s'allonger en plein milieu de l'après-midi... Et il avait une fois de plus laissé la porte ouverte derrière lui. Combien de fois lui avait-elle demandé de la fermer ? Mais monsieur lui répondait à chaque fois que de toute façon, si quelqu'un voulait réellement forcer le passage de l'entrée de leur appartement, la porte ne les arrêterait pas. Il préférait économiser les frais de réparation d'une porte. Elle avait beau lui dire qu'au moins, si la porte était fermée à clefs, ils entendraient le bruit que cela ferait si on la défonçait, son partenaire lui répondait qu'il était capable de sentir les auras de leurs ennemis avant-même qu'ils n'arrivent sur le palier...

Elle était belle son histoire d'aura maintenant. Quelqu'un était dans leur appartement et monsieur dormait, encore heureux qu'il ne lui bavait pas dessus... Mais peut-être qu'elle ne fonctionnait dans son sommeil qu'avec les ennemis son aura ? Ainsi il serait compréhensible qu'il n'ait pas senti Mick arriver. Mais en même temps, pourquoi dormait-il toujours ? La voix de l'Américain portait loin et cela ne l'avait pas réveillé pour un sou... Il devait vraiment être épuisé. La jeune femme tenta de se relever pour accueillir de manière présentable leur visiteur et passa un bras au-dessus de l'accoudoir pour s'aider. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas l'ignorer alors qu'il avait été si gentil avec elle depuis toujours... Mais le corps de Ryo allongé sur elle à moitié entravait ses mouvements. Cette fois-ci, il avait effectivement réussi son coup, elle ne pourrait pas se lever avant lui. Allongé sur le ventre la tête posée sur le sien, elle était clouée sur le canapé.

Elle tenta de se dégager à nouveau en sentant Mick se rapprocher d'eux. Il avait dû l'entendre, mais la seule chose qu'elle fut capable de faire fut de gémir. Les mains de Ryo, sentant ses mouvements dans son sommeil, étaient remontées sous son débardeur pour se poser sur ses seins et se refermer sur ceux-ci. La jeune femme gémit de nouveau avant de se mordre les lèvres, cette fois-ci, elle était certaine que leur invité surprise l'avait entendue. Elle reporta son regard sur son partenaire. Dormait-il vraiment ou le faisait-il exprès ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée... Mais en même temps, elle n'était pas sûre que Ryo se serait permis de faire cela alors que Mick était dans la même pièce, il connaissait sa pudeur maladive. La sienne à elle évidemment, Mick lui n'aurait pas été dérangé outre mesure... Mais d'un autre côté, Ryo était tellement joueur qu'il en était bien capable tout compte fait... Donc, elle n'avait aucun repère pour savoir s'il agissait dans son sommeil, ou s'il était réveillé et le faisait exprès.

Mais elle n'eut pas plus de temps pour se poser la question car soudain, elle put sentir la présence de Mick beaucoup plus proche d'eux qu'elle ne l'était auparavant. Très lentement, presque peureusement, elle renversa sa tête en arrière pour confirmer ou infirmer, ses suppositions. Et son regard rencontra la vision d'un visage aux traits inversés de par sa position, mais qui avait effectivement l'air d'être celui d'un Mick Angel plus que surpris et amusé. Tout y était : les cheveux d'une blondeur angélique, les yeux couleur de ciel, agrémenté du sourire goguenard... Oui, c'était bien Mick Angel, nettoyeur numéro un des États-Unis et ancien partenaire de son tortionnaire. Elle allait le tuer... Ryo... Si seulement il apprenait à fermer cette fichue porte à clef... Quoique, il avait prouvé en la ramenant de l'hôpital qu'il savait comment faire. Alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait cette fois-ci ?

S'il avait eu ce tout petit réflexe, elle ne serait pas dans cette position, à moitié débraillée sous les yeux d'un ami. Elle se sentit rougir de gêne en le fixant silencieusement, elle ne savait pas quoi dire dans de telles circonstances, elle... Si cet idiot avait fermé la porte, elle n'aurait pas à ce moment à subir le sourire de Mick. Et cet imbécile qui la torturait en dormant en plus... Elle se mordit les lèvres pour étouffer un autre gémissement et porta machinalement sa main sur celle de Ryo pour cesser ses mouvements. Elle n'aurait pas dû avoir ce réflexe, elle put voir le regard azuré de son ami suivre son geste et partir à la découverte de l'endroit où Ryo avait posé ses mains, ses yeux s'agrandissant rêveusement... Elle allait le tuer. Il avait beau lui avoir avoué ses sentiments, il avait beau lui avoir offert la plus belle nuit de sa vie, elle allait le tuer cette fois-ci. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant Mick commencer à baver et enfonça ses ongles dans la main de Ryo par réflexe pour le faire stopper. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il dorme toujours. Pour toute réponse, il grogna. Elle se décida donc à prendre la parole pour détourner l'attention de leur ami, en espérant que le bruit d'une conversation réveillerait son compagnon.

- Tu commences vraiment, mais alors vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs aujourd'hui non, elle avait bien ouvert la bouche pour parler à l'Américain, mais ce n'était pas sa voix à elle qui avait résonné dans la pièce. Elle resta quelques secondes à fixer le blond, la bouche ouverte pour lui parler avant de cligner des paupières à plusieurs reprises pour finalement faire descendre son regard sur le brun qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il était resté exactement au même endroit au millimètre près, n'avait même pas ouvert les yeux. Pourtant, elle venait bien d'entendre sa voix. Lentement elle put voir ses yeux s'ouvrir avant de se relever sur Mick, sans prendre la peine de bouger.

- C'est la seconde fois aujourd'hui. Tu pourrais pas trouver d'autres personnes à réveiller ? Ou c'est que tu adores me pourrir la vie ?

Le traître avait apparemment décidé qu'ils étaient très bien comme ils étaient. Mais ne pouvait-il pas au moins déplacer ses mains ? Comme en réponse à cette question, les doigts de Ryo bougèrent et cette fois-ci, elle ne put retenir le son que ce geste faisait naître en elle... Son qui attira aussitôt l'attention des deux hommes à elle, ce qui la fit rougir deux fois plus, elle allait vraiment l'étriper pour ce coup là... Sauf que Ryo ne l'avait vraiment pas fait exprès cette fois-ci. Il ramena son regard à elle avant de le descendre à sa main qu'elle griffait toujours, mais il sourit narquoisement en la fixant après inspection, avant d'enlever ses mains très lentement de dessous le débardeur de la jeune femme. Si lentement qu'il pouvait en profiter pour caresser chaque millimètre de peau sur son passage. Mais il pouvait comprendre la gêne de la jeune femme, ils avaient un invité surprise après tout.

- Tu vas pas m'envoyer une massue hein ?... J'ai pas fait attention... C'est pas comme si je l'avais fait exprès Sugar.

- Bouge Ryo.

- Non... non, non, non, non, non... Si je te laisse te lever, je suis certain que tu vas m'aplatir. Tant que tu peux pas bouger, tu peux pas en sortir une.... Je ne bougerais pas.

La jeune femme soupira avant de sourire. S'il croyait qu'elle ne comprenait pas son petit manège. Il tentait de détourner l'attention pour qu'elle oublie sa gêne... Mais après tout, ils n'avaient rien fait devant Mick qui puisse la gêner. Bien sûr, s'ils avaient suivi l'idée de Ryo, cela aurait été une autre paire de manche. Rien que d'y penser, son visage s'enflamma et elle repoussa légèrement son compagnon. Ryo comprit le message et se releva lentement. Sous le regard d'un Mick plus qu'appréciateur, elle dut remettre en place son débardeur que Ryo avait relevé jusque sous ses seins avant d'attraper la chemise qu'il lui avait enlevée en arrivant dans l'appartement. Elle adorait Mick, mais elle n'aimait pas ces regards là, ils la mettaient plus que mal à l'aise... Pas qu'il l'a dévisagea vraiment avec son reluquage de pervers, celui-ci elle savait comment le gérer. Mais justement ce regard là, celui qui la dévorait des yeux tout en souriant rêveusement... Elle ne savait pas comment faire face à cette oeillade de la part de Mick. Sans un mot, elle se réfugia dans sa cuisine, pour préparer des tasses de café... Elle ne leur avait même pas demandé s'ils en voulaient, mais elle s'en fichait, il fallait qu'elle s'occupe un peu pour faire stopper le tourbillon de pensées qui était sur le point de lui donner mal à la tête.

- Mick... Je dois me répéter combien de fois pour que tu comprennes ?

L'Américain ramena sa vue sur la moitié masculine de City Hunter, beaucoup moins attrayante, pour lui en tout cas. Mais dès qu'il rencontra les pupilles sombres et colériques il reprit son calme et son sérieux.

- Tu deviens jaloux Ryo... Rectification, tu as toujours été jaloux, sauf qu'avant tu arrivais à le cacher, alors que là, çà se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure... Si on peut même plus rêver maintenant... Tu vas leur faire quoi aux mecs qui la regardent marcher dans la rue ?

Mais le nettoyeur ne répondit pas à sa pique, il le savait qu'il était jaloux. Il le savait mieux que personne. Il le savait aussi qu'il l'avait toujours été... Mais c'était son droit non ? Après tout, c'était sa femme, il avait le droit d'être jaloux, il avait le droit d'être protecteur, il avait le droit de vouloir la garder uniquement pour lui... Cette pensée le fit sourire, il avait le droit à beaucoup de chose d'un seul coup. Alors qu'il avait passé les dernières années à se restreindre, tout à coup il se retrouvait à pouvoir la garder rien que pour lui... C'était même son droit solennel, et il allait le savourer ce droit pour rattraper sa stupidité passée. Quant aux mecs qui se permettraient de mater sa femme, ils ne feraient pas long feu si cela ne tenait qu'à lui. Encore heureux que Kaori ne s'en rende pas compte.

Dans la cuisine, surveillant le café qui chauffait, la jeune femme tentait de se calmer. Elle était vraiment trop timide. Mick n'avait pourtant rien surpris qui soit à ce point gênant, mais en même temps, ce qui lui faisait tourner la tête, c'était les réactions de Ryo... Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il soit à ce point à l'aise pour se montrer tendre avec elle, et surtout en public. Le baiser de ce matin dans la rue l'avait plus que surprise. Le connaissant, elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il lui dise qu'il préférait garder leur relation secrète pour la protéger d'éventuels ennemis. Mais à la place, il avait choisi de s'exposer au grand jour... Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui l'étonnait... Les rapports sexuels par exemple. Le sexe avait une grande part dans la vie de Ryo, une part primordiale même...

Elle s'était toujours attendue à ce que, s'ils se mettaient ensemble, il lui sauterait dessus n'importe quand... Et il faisait tout le contraire... Cet homme était une énigme, même pour elle. La première nuit à l'appartement, Il avait voulu dormir avec elle, juste dormir en la serrant contre lui et elle s'était délectée de sa tendresse. Le lendemain matin elle s'était régalée de sa passion et de sa douceur en lui offrant son corps... Mais depuis, Ryo n'avait pas tenté de la pousser. Cela faisait-il seulement vingt-quatre heures qu'ils étaient devenus amants ?... Cela faisait-il réellement vingt-quatre heures qu'ils avaient fait l'amour ?... Et tout ce que Ryo lui avait demandé, c'était quelques baisers et il avait l'air de se repaître du fait de pouvoir la toucher de cette manière. Comme si le simple fait de savoir qu'il pouvait enfin le faire le poussait à savourer chaque instant, chaque caresse, chaque baiser, chaque regard. Il n'y avait pas eu de mots, juste de simples gestes et le silence, mais elle adorait cela. Ryo était bien la seule personne avec qui elle aimait partager le silence... Mais il l'avait réellement surprise en ne tentant rien de plus en rentrant à l'appartement.

C'était stupide, mais en rentrant de sa visite impromptue à Falcon, en pénétrant chez eux, durant un instant elle avait été intimidée. Ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois la veille, et ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis, pas vraiment en tout cas. Elle se souvenait de s'être réveillée et de lui avoir parlé de son rêve le plus secret, celui là même qui la hantait depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital. Elle avait toujours fait ce rêve là, celui d'un petit garçon mutin qui ressemblait tellement à Ryo. Mais depuis son coma, le début de son rêve avait changé. Maintenant, au commencement, elle entendait la voix étouffée de Ryo qui lui disait que lui aussi voulait que cela se réalise... Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs elle rêvait de cela maintenant. Mais quand elle en avait fait part à Ryo, il avait juste sourit en silence et n'avait pas parût être contre cette idée.

Il avait dit qu'il devait se mettre au travail pour réaliser ce rêve, mais il ne l'avait pas vraiment fait, il l'avait épuisée oui, mais il n'avait pas été jusqu'au bout, se contentant de découvrir à nouveau son corps à elle... Elle ne cherchait même pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait choisi d'en rester là. Au bout d'un moment, il s'était contenté de la regarder et de sourire avant lui embrasser le bout du nez et de lui dire de dormir... Jamais elle n'aurait cru que Ryo soit capable de cela, pas dans ce domaine là. Il lui avait donné du plaisir, sans essayer de prendre le sien... Mais elle ne se sentait pas capable encore de l'inciter à le faire. Elle n'était pas assez sûre d'elle pour faire le premier pas... Et le sourire de Ryo l'avait stoppé dans ses réflexions. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu sourire de la manière qu'il le faisait depuis son réveil à l'hôpital. Alors elle s'était calée contre lui pour se rendormir. Elle ne lui avait pas vraiment parlé depuis ce moment là, à part dans la rue devant le Cat's.

Quand ils étaient rentrés, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Ryo lui avait pris la main en sortant de la voiture, et ne l'avait toujours pas lâchée en entrant dans l'appartement. A peine rentrés, il avait attrapé sa bouche de la sienne en encadrant son visage de ses mains, et elle n'avait rien pu faire. Non... Elle n'avait rien voulu faire. Si ce n'est que d'entourer sa taille de ses bras pour se coller à lui et lui répondre. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'il se déplaçait, l'emmenant avec lui. Non, elle ne s'en était rendue compte que quand leurs deux corps chavirèrent par-dessus l'accoudoir du canapé. Elle avait arrêté de l'embrasser sous la surprise pour le regarder. Allongé sous elle, Ryo la regardait avec taquinerie, fier de lui. Puis elle avait pu sentir ses mains glisser entre leurs deux corps avant qu'il ne s'attaque aux boutons de sa chemise, sans un mot, ne quittant pas ses yeux du regard.

- C'est ma chemise çà Sugar... Après toutes les fois où je t'ai dit de prendre mes fringues et que tu m'as rembarré, tu crois que tu peux te servir comme çà sans demander ?

La jeune femme avait rougi. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas lui avouer que durant toutes ces années, elle avait voulu lui chiper ses affaires. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que ce matin en se réveillant, elle avait eu du mal à le quitter bien qu'elle voulait voir Miki. Et qu'elle s'était rabattue sur sa chemise... Ou peut être que si, elle pouvait le lui dire, il lui en avait avoué tellement lui-même. La chemise avait glissé de ses bras avant qu'elle ne trouve le courage de lui dire. Et Ryo avait sourit devant son débardeur bleu clair.

- Oui... Je te préfère définitivement comme çà.

Et elle avait rougi en voyant ses yeux regarder son buste. La peau de la cicatrice laissée par la dague était encore sensible, elle ne portait donc rien sous son débardeur... Et rien n'échappait au regard de Ryo Saeba. Il récupéra la chemise et la posa sur le dossier du canapé avant de les retourner dans un geste souple. La jeune femme rougit à nouveau en le trouvant la dévorant des yeux au-dessus d'elle.

- Pourquoi tu me piques mes affaires au fait Sugar ? T'avais plus de chemises à toi ? Ou tu as une raison cachée Kaori ?

La jeune femme avait détourné la tête en se mordant les lèvres, dieu qu'elle maudissait de rougir comme çà à tout bout de champs.

- Elle avait ton odeur...

Il avait souri tendrement avant de laisser ses mains courir sur son ventre puis les passer sous son débardeur pour toucher sa peau.

- C'est pas juste çà, j'avais rien comme çà moi.

Il avait remonté son débardeur jusque sous ses seins avant de se laisser glisser légèrement sur le canapé, et sur elle par la même occasion, pour pouvoir poser sa tête sur son ventre avant de fermer les yeux.

- Ryo ?

- Chut... Je te pardonne ce vol et je te prête même ma chemise si tu restes sage et que tu ne bouges plus.

- Mais Ryo...

- Chut Sugar... Ryo est fatigué, il s'est réveillé aux aurores et tu n'étais même pas là. Sans compter que la première chose que j'ai vue c'était la tête d'idiot de cet abruti de Mick... Alors chut.

Elle n'avait rien dit et avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent comptent, l'un comme l'autre dormait paisiblement... Puis elle s'était réveillé au bruit de l'Américain... La jeune femme sursauta en sentant deux bras faire le tour de sa taille.

- Pas besoin de café, ton admirateur est parti.

Elle aurait voulu le reprendre sur son choix de mots, mais elle garda le silence en éteignant le café, se calant contre lui.

- Et j'ai même fermé à clef derrière lui.


	9. Rencontre en cuisine, se mettre à table

Disclaimer : Les personnages de "Miki's Moments" sont la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo.

**CHAP 9 - RENCONTRE EN CUISINE (SE METTRE OU NON A TABLE) **

Pour la énième fois depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvée ce matin devant le Cat's, elle rougit. Le fait qu'il ait fermé cette porte n'était pas troublant en soi, c'était la manière dont il venait de lui annoncer cela. Il était rentré dans la cuisine sans faire de bruit, en cachant son aura, pour la serrer contre lui, et il lui avait dit qu'il avait fermé la porte d'entrée à clef en lui embrassant la nuque. Apparemment, le nettoyeur numéro un du Japon, Ryo Saeba, avait un faible pour sa nuque... Elle essaya de se retourner dans ses bras pour lui faire face, mais elle n'y parvint pas, alors elle prit son mal en patience en se calant contre lui, le faisant soupirer contre son cou. Mais au fait...

- Comment ça se fait qu'il soit parti si vite Mick ?

Mais il ne lui répondit pas. Pas directement en tout cas... Elle l'entendit grogner dans son dos avant de le sentir sourire contre sa peau.

- Ryo... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Mick ?

- Rien du tout. Il avait autre chose à faire c'est tout.

- Et qu'avait-il à faire qui ne lui laisse même pas le temps de me dire bonjour ou de prendre un café ?

Cette question le fit sourire à nouveau et il lui mordit l'épaule à travers sa chemise. Ça c'est sûr qu'il n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de déguerpir l'Américain. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait pour le faire fuir. Mick lui-même avait dit qu'il devenait jaloux, alors il n'était pas vraiment responsable n'est-ce pas ?... Bon d'accord, c'était peut-être, légèrement de sa faute, mais c'était celle de son camarade aussi. Sur ce coup là, il n'était pas le seul à blâmer. Depuis le temps, son ami aurait dû se douter qu'il ne fallait pas trop le pousser en ce qui concernait Kaori. Surtout maintenant que leur relation avait changé de direction. Est-ce qu'il se permettait d'avoir des remarques, des gestes ou des regards déplacés en ce qui concernait les femmes de ses copains lui ?

Bon, d'accord, il se le permettait peut-être un peu, mais c'était différend dans son cas. Lui, lorsqu'il tentait sa chance avec Miki ou Kazue, il était alors célibataire, il avait le droit. Et puis, le fait de sauter sur les filles, cela lui permettait de tester Kaori, tant qu'elle l'aplatissait dans le sol avec une massue, il pouvait être certain qu'elle était jalouse... Mais Mick, lui, il était en couple, de quel droit se permettait-il de reluquer la femme de son meilleur ami ? D'accord, il l'avait toujours fait, mais elle était célibataire alors, et Ryo savait que l'Américain ne touchait pas aux célibataires. Encore moins les célibataires qui n'avaient jamais connu d'homme. Quoique, il savait aussi que Mick aurait fait une exception avec Kaori si elle l'avait voulu... Mais maintenant, elle ne l'était plus célibataire ou in-touchée et Mick le savait, il aurait dû cesser de la regarder avec des cœurs pleins les yeux... Alors Ryo l'avait mal pris, car justement Kaori n'était plus seule et Mick avait un lourd passé en ce qui concernait les femmes prises. Et même s'il connaissait assez son meilleur ami, même s'il avait toute confiance en lui en ce qui concernait Kaori, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de mettre les points sur les « I ». Bien sûr, l'Américain s'était contenté de sourire et de le titiller un peu plus.

- Non seulement tu deviens de plus en plus jaloux, mais en plus, tu commences à te faire vieux mon ami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes d'insinuer par-là ?

- Ben... Avant, la sieste, te connaissant, cela n'aurait pas été une simple sieste... Elle aurait était plus que crapuleuse si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Il le voyait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais en quoi cela signifiait-il qu'il se faisait vieux ? N'avait-il pas le droit de profiter d'un moment de douceur avec sa femme ? Il n'allait quand même pas lui sauter dessus à peine le seuil de l'appartement franchi, c'était Kaori... Kaori qu'il avait passé des années à éviter de toucher, Kaori à qui il n'avait réussi à avouer ses sentiments qu'une semaine auparavant, Kaori qui n'avait perdu sa virginité que la veille... Étais-ce si étrange qu'il veuille juste la serrer dans ses bras ?... Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il voulait faire avec elle, mais étais-ce si étrange qu'il choisisse de lui laisser un peu de temps ? Il avait pu lui faire l'amour, alors que pour lui, jusqu'à la veille, cela ne relevait que du fantasme pur... Il avait le droit de savourer de pouvoir la toucher sans rien faire de plus... Surtout que c'était sa partenaire, toujours aussi timide malgré ce qu'ils avaient fait, et pas une de ces filles faciles. Non, il ne pouvait vraiment pas lui sauter dessus.

- Ou alors, elle est tellement divine au lit, qu'elle t'a épuisé. D'ailleurs, elle en met du temps à revenir, je vais aller lui proposer mes mains pour l'aider.

Le blond s'était retourné vers la porte de la cuisine, mais il n'avait pas fait deux pas avant que le canon d'un magnum ne soit braqué sur sa nuque.

- Garde tes mains pour toi et loin de ma femme Mick.

L'Américain avait levé les bras en signe de rémission.

- D'accord, d'accord... C'était juste pour rire... Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle quand tu es jaloux mon ami... Si c'est comme ça je vais aller voir ailleurs si je suis mieux accueilli qu'ici. Tu diras au-revoir de ma part à ma Kaori d'amour, je te laisse le faire à ta manière.

Et sans ajouter un mot, il était sorti de l'appartement. Le nettoyeur japonais avait pris le temps de ranger son pistolet avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée pour la fermer à clef. Il commençait à en avoir assez d'être sans arrêt interrompu de la sorte. Mais c'était de sa faute aussi, il avait mal habitué ses amis. Ceux-ci savaient que sa porte était toujours ouverte, et qu'il était trop feignant pour y répondre quand quelqu'un de civilisé frappait. Alors ils avaient pris l'habitude de rentrer chez lui comme dans un moulin à vent, et cela, même après l'installation de Kaori. Combien de fois ne lui avait-elle pas cassé les oreilles à force de lui hurler dessus de fermer la porte à clef. Et bien, elle allait finalement être satisfaite. Cette porte resterait fermée la plupart du temps dorénavant. Comme cela, il pourrait se délecter de moments d'intimité avec sa petite furie adorée.

Il s'était ensuite dirigé vers la cuisine pour retrouver la-dite furie, perdue dans ses songes. Il avait fait le moins de bruit possible pour pouvoir la surprendre, chose qui était devenue extrêmement difficile au fil du temps vu que sa co-équipière s'était réellement améliorée pour sentir l'aura des gens. Avec ses visites nocturnes aux clientes, elle avait eu de quoi s'entraîner sur ce point. Maintenant, il était carrément obligé de cacher son aura s'il voulait lui faire une surprise, mais cela le rassurait, car si lui avait du mal à la surprendre, alors de potentiels ennemis n'y arriveraient pas... Qu'elle était loin l'époque de la jeune fille qui n'était plus capable de tenir sur ses jambes après avoir échappé à un danger et qu'il se retrouvait à devoir porter sur son dos. Cette pensée le fit sourire, mais la voix de sa compagne le sorti tout à coup de ses pensées.

- Ryo ?... Je t'ai posé une question.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi... Je lui ai pas demandé, je suis pas sa mère que je sache.

- Si je te suis correctement, Mick Angel est venu deux fois dans la journée dans notre appartement, sans raison, et est parti, sans rien faire ou dire ?

- Ben oui, il passe juste pour m'empêcher de dormir.

- J'aurais cru qu'il passait pour prendre de mes nouvelles le connaissant... Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de le remercier pour ses fleurs.

Il l'a retourna brusquement et lui releva le menton pour la forcer à le regarder.

- D'abord Umi, maintenant Mick... Est-ce que je devrais me poser des questions Sugar ?

- Je n'ai plus le droit de m'interroger sur le comportement de mes amis ?

- Si, bien sûr... Mais tu veux VRAIMENT parler du comportement de Mick maintenant ?

Elle le regarda et se mordit la lèvre et une fois de plus, ce geste attira l'attention de son partenaire à sa bouche. Il arrima ses bras dans son dos pour la plaquer un peu plus contre lui.

- Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de faire ça Sugar. Un jour, cela te causera des ennuis.

- Faire quoi ?

Le pire, se dit-il, c'est qu'elle ne s'en rendait réellement pas compte. Il avait rencontré un bon nombre de femmes qui faisaient de tels gestes exprès pour attirer son attention ou qu'il lui posait de telles questions pour le titiller ou avoir une réponse de sa part, mais pas elle. Pour Kaori, c'était un geste automatique quand elle ne savait pas quoi dire, ou qu'elle était émue, ou intimidée, ou pensive. Elle n'avait absolument pas conscience de le faire, alors que lui, cela ne lui avait jamais échappé. Chez Kaori Makimura, le mordillement de lèvres était une expression de pensées positives ou confuses, tout comme la massue était utilisée machinalement pour exprimer un sentiment négatif ou punitif.

- Çà.

Pour clarifier sa réponse, il passa son pouce sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Dès qu'elle comprit ce à quoi il faisait allusion, elle se remordit, sans pouvoir se contrôler et rougit en s'en rendant compte. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ses dents ne capturèrent pas sa lèvre mais le pouce toujours posé dessus. Son compagnon rapprocha son visage du sien en souriant narquoisement, avant de la soulever de son bras passé derrière elle.

- Ryo ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ?

Il se retourna, fit quelques pas et la posa sur la table de la cuisine, la forçant à s'asseoir sur le meuble alors qu'elle riait. Puis, il posa ses mains sur la table de chaque côté des hanches de sa partenaire pour l'empêcher de bouger si toutefois l'envie lui en prenait, avant de planter son regard dans le sien.

- Tu vois, tu ne m'écoutes jamais Sugar.

C'était vraiment plus fort qu'elle. En se retrouvant assise sur leur table à voir le regard taquin de Ryo posé sur elle, attendant sa réaction, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le refaire. Et le sourire de Ryo s'agrandit un peu plus alors qu'il haussait un sourcil à cette vue.

- Je le fais vraiment pas exprès.

- Mais je le sais çà Sugar. Mais ça n'empêche en rien que cela va t'attirer des ennuis.

- Je vois pas comment le fait de me mordre les lèvres pourrait m'attirer des ennuis. C'est stupide voyons Ryo.

Sans un mot, il fit glisser ses mains de la table jusqu'à ses hanches, avant de se pencher à son oreille.

- Pas si cela me pousse à vouloir les mordre à ta place Kaori.

Instinctivement, elle voulut croiser son regard, alors elle tourna la tête vers lui et elle put soudain sentir le souffle de son compagnon sur ses lèvres. Les yeux sombres de Ryo la fixait, sans bouger, alors elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer plus près, toujours plus près. Quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin, elle soupira. Cela faisait des heures qu'il ne l'avait pas embrassée. Ryo sourit contre ses lèvres en entendant ce soupir avant de les mordiller, il l'avait prévenue après tout, mais elle ne se laissa pas faire et les ouvrit pour l'en empêcher. Tant pis pour elle, s'il ne pouvait pas jouer avec ses lèvres, il le ferait avec sa langue alors. Quand il prit possession de sa bouche, les mains du nettoyeur quittèrent ses hanches pour venir caresser l'extérieur de ses cuisses avant de remonter, puis de redescendre... Pourquoi n'avait-il que deux mains ? Il voulait pouvoir la toucher partout en même temps, mais il n'avait que ses dix doigts pour cela. Ce n'était vraiment pas juste. D'une pression sur ses hanches, il la fit glisser sur la table pour la coller contre lui, ils étaient vraiment trop éloignés l'un de l'autre à son goût.

Quand ses genoux rentrèrent en contact avec les cuisses de Ryo, la jeune femme écarta ses jambes pour permettre à son compagnon de se rapprocher. Il ne perdit pas une seconde pour répondre à cette invitation et se plaquer contre elle, ses mains faisant le tour de ses hanches pour se poser dans le bas de son dos, la gardant contre lui et la faisant gémir au passage. Dieu, ce qu'il pouvait adorer ce son sortant de sa gorge à elle. Un son rien que pour lui, que jamais personne d'autre n'entendrait, pas tant qu'il serait en vie en tout cas. A défaut de pouvoir la caresser partout en même temps, il quitta ses lèvres pour laisser les siennes glisser sur son cou qu'il mordilla à son tour. En l'entendant gémir à nouveau alors que ses mains féminines s'étaient perdues dans sa chevelure sombre, et que ses cuisses se refermaient sur ses hanches, Ryo releva la tête pour reposer sur ses lèvres quelques baisers légers.

Il éloigna légèrement son visage du sien afin de la regarder avant de coller son front sur celui de la jeune femme en soupirant, essayant de reprendre un peu de contrôle sur ses sens. Cette femme le rendait réellement fou... Sentant son souffle et son mouvement, Kaori releva ses paupières pour le fixer à nouveau et ce qu'elle vit dans son regard qui la dévorait des yeux la fit rougir une fois de plus... Pourtant, elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour le comprendre, pas au vu de leur position. Elle savait déjà ce que ce regard là voulait dire, elle en avait enfin compris le sens la première fois où il l'avait embrassée après son coma. Après des années à le surprendre de temps à autre à poser les yeux sur elle de cette façon, elle savait enfin ce que ces yeux là voulaient dire... Mais le nettoyeur lui souffla quand même la réponse d'une voix étouffée, au cas où elle ne l'aurait pas encore comprise.

- J'ai envie de toi Kao.

Pour toute réponse, un simple frisson parcourut son corps à l'entente de ces mots.


	10. Retours à Shinjuku

Disclaimer : Les personnages de "Miki's Moments" sont la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo.

**CHAP 10 : RETOURS A SHINJUKU**

Il avait passé la matinée à y repenser. Et Est-ce que cela l'avait fait avancer ? Bien évidemment que non. Une fois Kaori repartie, il avait songé à ses paroles, celles qui en fait étaient bien les siennes à lui. Dire que trois ans auparavant, il avait été celui qui avait prononcé ces phrases à la jeune femme et que maintenant, elle trouvait le moyen de les utiliser contre lui. Évidemment, de cette manière, elle pouvait être certaine qu'il comprendrait les mots qu'elle utilisait. Cette femme était exceptionnelle. A peine sortie de l'hôpital, elle venait déjà les aider et leur porter conseil... Oui, elle était vraiment hors du commun. Mais cela ne l'avançait guère plus... Au fond de lui, depuis que sa femme lui avait avoué son passé, il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix que de l'accepter. Cela aurait été hypocrite de sa part de faire autrement...

Mais en même temps, les pensées qui tournaient dans sa tête depuis une semaine maintenant ne s'étaient pas arrêtées pour autant. N'avait-il pas le droit de se sentir trahi de la sorte ?... Cette femme qu'il avait épousée, il pensait tout savoir sur elle. N'avait-il pas le droit d'avoir un choc en s'apercevant que ce n'était pas le cas ?... En y repensant, il songea aux paroles qu'il avait dites à Kaori Makimura trois ans plus tôt, là aussi, il avait conseillé la petite, alors qu'il ne savait rien en fait. A l'époque, il avait en quelque sorte compris pourquoi Ryo cachait son passé, ou plutôt son manque de passé à sa partenaire. Mais jamais il n'aurait pu comprendre les sentiments de la partie opposée, jamais il n'avait su pourquoi la jeune femme s'était sentie déçu à ce point d'apprendre la vérité de la bouche de Mary. Il l'avait deviné, oui, mais il ne pouvait pas deviner alors, la réelle douleur que cela impliquait... Maintenant il le savait.

Quand Kaori était encore dans le coma, alors que seule elle et Ryo savaient de quoi la situation retournait réellement, puis par la suite quand Miki lui avait appris la vérité, oui, alors là, il avait compris les larmes de la nettoyeuse face aux révélations de Mary sur Ryo... Après tout, leurs situations étaient presque identique, Kaori avait eu le rôle de tierce personne que Mary avait eu à l'époque en connaissant la vérité avant lui sur sa propre épouse. Il savait ce que cela faisait de se sentir trahi et déçu maintenant, mais Kaori était venue lui apporter son aide, et elle, elle savait de quoi elle parlait, contrairement à lui à l'époque qui ne pouvait que le deviner. Puis elle était repartie avec son amant, car il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Ryo soit effectivement devenu son amant. Et lui, Hayato Ijuin, était resté là, seul face à ses pensées, seul face à ses choix. A savoir, quel était l'avenir de son mariage ? Mais Kaori était venue pour lui remettre les idées en place, il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer, ni elle, ni ses conseils. Après tout, la moitié féminine de City Hunter était celle qui avait le plus souffert en ce qui concernait le passé de sa femme. Si elle ne trouvait rien à y redire, si elle pardonnait à Miki ses faux pas, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le faire aussi ?

Debout dans le parc, cela faisait déjà une demi-heure qu'il se tenait ainsi. Les gens passaient à côté de lui et le regardaient bizarrement, mais il n'y faisait pas vraiment attention. Des mères de famille, tenant leurs enfants par la main, faisaient des détours pour éviter de passer trop près de lui, mais ça c'était une réaction à laquelle il était habitué depuis longtemps. Rare était les gens qui n'avaient pas peur de lui au premier regard, encore plus rare était ceux qui prenaient le temps de passer outre son apparence extérieure pour apprendre à le connaître, mais ces personnes là, il les chérissait. Elles n'étaient vraiment pas nombreuses. Au départ, il n'y en avait que cinq d'ailleurs : Miki, Ryo, Kaori, Saeko et Mick. A ceux-ci, s'étaient ajoutées d'autres qui avaient cessé d'avoir peur de lui, ou qu'il avait connues grâce à eux : Kazue, le Doc, les sœurs de Saeko, Eriko et Mary... Dans sa vie, il n'y avait que onze personnes qui ne le jugeaient pas par son physique : sa famille...

Et debout dans ce parc, cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il fixait la porte de l'autre côté de la rue, mais il n'arrivait pas à avancer. Il s'était garé près du café, mais n'avait pas pu y entrer sur le moment. Alors il avait décidé de marcher un peu, tentant de préparer ce qu'il allait dire à sa femme. Mais même maintenant, il en était toujours au même point, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, il aurait dû avoir quelque chose à lui dire, mais non. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à s'épancher ou à s'exprimer sur ses sentiments, mais cette fois, il fallait qu'il lui dise quelque chose, c'était son épouse. Mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. « Pardon » sonnait faux, il avait des raisons pour être parti sur le moment, et il n'avait pas vraiment à s'excuser. Un simple « Bonjour » lui semblait stupide. Est-ce que l'on dit seulement « bonjour » à sa propre femme que l'on a pas vue depuis huit jours ? Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire... Il ne pouvait quand même pas rentrer dans le café et parler de la pluie et du beau temps tout de même.

En soupirant, le géant secoua la tête avant de se décider à faire les premiers pas qui le ramèneraient à la maison. La maison... Il comprenait subitement ce que Ryo lui avait dit au cimetière à propos de sa maison, près de deux mois auparavant. Une maison, c'était un endroit que l'on appelait ainsi car on s'y sentait en sécurité, l'endroit où l'on avait le plus confiance. Pour le nettoyeur numéro un du Japon, Kaori Makimura était la seule maison qu'il ait jamais connue. Pouvait-il en dire de même aujourd'hui ? Il savait qui était sa famille, mais il doutait de la personne qui était sa maison... Il fit quelques pas de plus et traversa la rue sans vraiment faire attention, après tout ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait regarder à gauche et à droite avant, ou s'il pouvait voir si le clignotant était vert ou rouge, il traversait en se fiant à ses oreilles lui ainsi que son instinct. Après tout, il ne risquait pas grand chose, les voitures ralentissaient généralement en voyant sa carrure.

Une fois devant le café, il fronça les sourcils. Le bâtiment était pourtant ouvert depuis une semaine, comment se faisait-il qu'il ne détecte aucune présence ? Surtout que depuis sa réouverture, il ne s'était pas tenu une seule fois derrière le comptoir. Généralement, si sa femme se retrouvait seule dans le café, les clients affluaient en masse en passant et en la voyant à travers la vitrine. Alors pourquoi n'y avait-il pas âme qui vive mise à part la propriétaire dans les lieux ? Il poussa la porte, et dans le silence environnant, la clochette résonna comme un glas.

- Bonjour ! Je suis à vous dans une seconde.

Dans ce même silence, il put entendre distinctement sa femme retenir soudainement sa respiration à sa vue, avant de la relâcher dans un soupir.

- Falcon.

- ...

Voilà, il avait eu beau franchir le seuil, il ne savait toujours pas quoi dire à sa femme. Que cela n'avait aucune importance ? C'était faux, ils le savaient tous les deux. Son passé n'avait pas vraiment d'importance en soi, cela ne changeait pas la manière dont il la voyait. Le fait qu'elle lui ait menti délibérément pendant si longtemps par contre, cela avait de l'importance... Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de l'aimer tout de même, ça ne changeait en rien ses sentiments pour elle... Après tout, si elle lui avait caché la vérité, comme Kaori le lui avait rappelé, c'était par peur de le perdre lui... Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir n'est-ce pas ? Et dire qu'il lui avait fallu une semaine pour en arriver à ce point... Et encore, sans l'intervention de la partenaire de Ryo, il n'était pas réellement certain qu'il se trouverait ici en ce moment et non pas toujours planté sur la terrasse de sa maison de campagne à essayer de trouver une solution.

Mais apparemment, il n'était pas le seul qui ne savait pas quoi dire au bout d'une semaine de séparation. Miki n'avait rien dit d'autre que son prénom. Elle devait attendre qu'il lui parle, mais que devait-il dire ? Sans un mot, il avança vers le comptoir du café derrière lequel elle se trouvait et en fit le tour. Il lui prit le torchon avec lequel elle nettoyait les tasses des mains et se mit au travail, toujours en silence. Il pouvait sentir le regard interrogatif de sa femme posé sur lui, mais il n'avait aucune réponse à lui apporter. Après tout, elle l'avait épousé, elle savait bien qu'il n'était pas un beau parleur comme Ryo ou Mick. Il se contenta juste de commencer son rituel de nettoyage.

- Laisse moi faire...

- Falcon...

- Après un mois de fermeture, tu ne devrais pas plutôt essayer de faire de la publicité pour la réouverture ?

- Falcon...

- Si les gens ne savent pas que nous avons réouvert, comment veux-tu qu'ils viennent ? Ça ne sert à rien de faire la vaisselle, si personne n'est là pour l'utiliser Miki.

Le silence lui répondit, mais d'un coup, il se retrouva à lâcher la tasse qu'il tentait d'essuyer avec soin, sa femme s'était jetée dans ses bras. Même s'il ne l'avait pas vraiment dit, elle l'avait parfaitement compris. En disant « nous », il lui faisait comprendre qu'il comptait rester avec elle malgré tout. Il la serra légèrement contre lui en rougissant avant de lui tapoter légèrement le dos et de la repousser en douceur. Si elle continuait à le tenir ainsi dans ses bras, de la fumée finirait par sortir de ses oreilles pour cause d'embarras, il en était certain.

- Merci nounours.

- ...

- Merci...

Au son de sa voix, il comprit que des larmes de soulagement coulaient le long des joues de sa femme, il tendit le bras et les fit disparaître avant de lui tourner le dos pour s'accroupir et se mettre à ramasser les débris de vaisselle cassée.

- Tu devrais aller distribuer des tracts ou quelque chose comme çà... C'est pas en gardant le silence que l'on ferra revenir les clients, déjà qu'on en avait peu.

Miki passa sa main sur ses joues pour en faire disparaître les traces de larmes avant de se pencher pour lui embrasser la joue. En le voyant rougir à nouveau, elle sourit en silence avant de se relever. En passant de l'autre côté du comptoir, elle attrapa la pile de tracts qu'elle avait justement préparée et partit d'un pas plus léger qu'il ne l'avait été depuis près de deux mois, laissant derrière elle un mari grommelant mais pas mécontent de son geste de tendresse.

- Je vais faire çà alors... Je ne serais pas longue Umi.

Il grogna sa réponse dans le silence qui suivit son départ. Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas réellement besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Cela lui allait tout aussi bien. Dans la rue, une silhouette regarda la jeune femme sortir du Cat's Eyes, et sourit en voyant la démarche souple et légère qu'elle arborait. Cela faisait près de deux mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, mais il était certain qu'elle n'avait pas semblé si heureuse depuis un long moment. Mick Angel se leva du banc sur lequel il était installé depuis un bon moment dans le parc. Umi devait vraiment être perdu dans ses songes pour ne pas avoir perçu sa présence, mais en voyant l'expression d'intense réflexion sur le visage du géant, l'Américain ne l'avait pas appelé non plus. Il n'avait pas osé le déranger, cela ne semblait pas être le bon moment. Il tourna le dos au bar en soupirant. La vie était vraiment injuste parfois. Il avait voulu voir sa Kaori d'amour, et il n'avait pas pu à cause de ce rustre de Ryo Saeba, et maintenant qu'il voulait faire une visite au Cat's pour passer le temps et voir la belle Miki, Falcon choisissait ce moment pour se réconcilier avec sa femme. Sa Femme... Cela lui rappelait quelque chose... Le blond s'arrêta un instant de marcher pour regarder sa montre en fronçant les sourcils. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, avant qu'il ne se mette à courir comme un fou à travers le parc.

- I'm gonna get killed. (je vais me faire tuer)

Un passant ayant l'oreille fine aurait pu l'entendre marmonner de longues phrases, mais le temps de comprendre son américain des bas fonds, il avait déjà disparu. En partant maintenant, il aurait au moins un quart d'heure de retard à l'aéroport, et une chose était sûre, Kazue était loin d'être patiente si on la laissait attendre de cette manière.


	11. Réveil en douceur

Disclaimer : Les personnages de "Miki's Moments" sont la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo.

**CHAP 11 : RÉVEIL EN DOUCEUR**

Les premiers rayons du jour commençaient à recouvrir Tokyo encore ensommeillée d'un voile incandescent, embrasant son paysage, remplaçant les néons multicolores qui animaient ses nuits par des couleurs de feu pour mieux la réveiller... Au cœur de la ville, dans le quartier de Shinjuku, un immeuble n'échappait pas à cette règle, changeant d'atours pour mieux accueillir le jour naissant. Dans une chambre tout en haut de ce même bâtiment, cette douce lumière orangée trouva un chemin et se glissa entre les stores qui obscurcissaient la fenêtre pour s'échouer au pied d'un lit où deux corps reposaient. Elle ne s'aventura pourtant pas sur le lit, comme si elle n'osait pas aller plus loin, comme si elle avait peur de troubler si tôt déjà la quiétude de la pièce.

Une jeune femme ouvrit les yeux doucement dans la pénombre qui baignait la pièce en ce début de matinée... Début de matinée c'était vite dit, se dit-elle, apparemment, le jour se levait à peine. Mais elle avait tellement dormi récemment, qu'elle ne se sentait pas capable de retourner au pays des songes maintenant. De plus, elle mourrait de faim... La jeune femme essaya de s'étirer afin de se lever, mais une fois de plus en moins de vingt-quatre heures, un poids entravait ses mouvements. Kaori Makimura releva la tête pour regarder quel était ce poids, mais avant même de voir une tignasse brune posée sur sa poitrine, elle savait ce qu'elle trouverait. Ryo dormait paisiblement à moitié allongé sur elle, à moitié à côté d'elle de manière à ne pas l'écraser, tout en la gardant clouée au lit.

Il s'était endormi au son des battements de son cœur, la tête posée sur son sein gauche, l'une de ses jambes puissantes glissée entre les siennes et l'un de ses bras encerclant sa taille. Elle n'essaya même pas de bouger cette fois-ci, elle savait déjà qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de lui échapper. Sans réfléchir, elle passa doucement une main sur son front pour dégager les mèches sombres qui l'empêchaient de voir son visage endormi et elle se mit à sourire tendrement en lisant l'apaisement et le contentement sur ses traits relaxés. Son geste le fit bouger légèrement et elle se mit à rougir en sentant la seconde main masculine glisser dans son sommeil pour passer sous son corps et se coller à son fessier, la plaquant contre la partie de lui qui, elle, comme chaque matin, était bel et bien réveillée et en forme... Mon dieu ! Même dans son sommeil, il n'en avait jamais assez ! A quoi pouvait-il rêvait pour être dans cet état ? La voix du dormeur lui répondit dans un souffle, enflammant son cœur, bien plus encore que son corps.

- hm... Sugar...

Son visage passa par toutes les teintes de la rougeur en entendant ce simple mot et ses pensées se mélangèrent durant un court instant avant qu'elle ne ramène un bras sur ses yeux en grognant contre sa propre réaction et en se mordant les lèvres... Pourquoi, mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit timorée à ce point ? Elle n'avait aucune réponse à cette question qu'elle se posait depuis des années, ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir cherché. Dans la vie, avec des inconnus, elle était timide, elle l'avait toujours été. Il faut dire que ses airs de garçon manqué ne l'avaient pas aidé à grandir au-delà de cette timidité maladive durant son adolescence. A l'époque, elle n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse la rencontre de Ryo Saeba, alors qu'elle avait tout juste dix-sept ans... A ce moment là, elle avait réalisé qu'elle était réellement une jeune fille. Pas qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte auparavant, mais en éprouvant ses premiers émois amoureux, elle avait vraiment pris conscience des implications qu'être une jeune fille pouvait avoir sur ses réactions, ses sentiments et sa vie... Et sa timidité avait empiré avec cette réalisation.

Lors de sa première rencontre avec Ryo Saeba, elle n'était vraiment qu'un "Sugar Boy"... Pas parce qu'il l'avait prise pour un garçon qui avait besoin de sucre dans son café pour le boire, mais parce qu'elle avait l'attitude, l'apparence et la virulence d'un garçon avec un cœur et une âme de jeune fille... Lors de sa première rencontre avec Ryo Saeba, elle avait décidé de foncer dans le tas avec toute sa fougue d'adolescente de l'époque... Quelle écervelée elle avait dû paraître à ses yeux ! Du haut des dix-sept printemps, elle était entrée dans sa vie comme un bulldozer pour se charger de faire comprendre au tueur à gage pour lequel elle le prenait, que personne ne touchait à son grand frère sans avoir à se frotter à elle. Quelle idiote elle avait pu être... Mais lors sa première rencontre avec Ryo, elle avait découvert qu'il était tout le contraire de ce qu'elle avait imaginé jusqu'alors. Il était tout ce qu'il y avait de bon dans ce monde. Oh, bien sûr, il était aussi l'image même de ce qu'il y avait de pire sur cette terre.. On vous citait l'un des sept péchés capitaux, vous pouviez mettre une photo du nettoyeur à côté de la description pour l'imager. Certains de ces défauts, elle les avait découverts dès les premiers instants, d'autres au fil des années...

Des défauts... Des péchés, son partenaire en avait des dizaines si ce n'était plus. Il fumait, buvait et bien d'autres choses encore... Les péchés capitaux, il les possédait tous, certains plus flagrant que d'autres... Le premier sur la liste était le plus flagrant : la Luxure évidemment... Cet homme était le pire coureur de jupons qu'elle ait jamais rencontré, et malgré toutes les fois où elle l'avait vu se faire repousser par des femmes croisées dans la rue en sa présence, elle savait pertinemment que quand elle n'était pas à ses côtés, il ne devait pas avoir autant de mal pour trouver une "Miss Mokkori" consentante pour "tirer un coup" avec lui comme il le disait si bien... La Gourmandise était le second sur la liste, jamais elle n'avait vu un tel goinfre. Aujourd'hui encore elle se demandait ce qui était le pire : le voir manger de cette façon, l'entendre se plaindre de la qualité des plats alors qu'il avait tout fini, ou le fait que son corps était parfait malgré la quantité de nourriture qu'il avalait chaque jour... Juste après ces deux défauts, on pouvait trouver à peu près au même niveau la Paresse. Était-il réellement possible d'être fainéant à ce point ? Alors qu'il était capable de réagir au son d'un barillet qui tourne dans la seconde... D'éviter un tir de balle ou un coup de poing en un clin d'œil... L'orgueil arrivait ensuite, dieu que cet homme pouvait être imbu de lui-même. Que se soit concernant son physique, son mental ou ses aptitudes, l'étalon de Shinjuku ne manquait jamais une occasion de se vanter.

Les trois derniers grands péchés, il les possédait aussi, mais en plus faibles quantités. Ou peut être était-ce le fait que les quatre premiers soient si flagrants qu'ils poussaient à ne pas vraiment remarquer les autres. Il les possédait oui, mais généralement pas dans le sens qu'on leur donnait originalement. Il était colérique, oh ça oui il l'était, l'Ange de la mort était l'incarnation même de la Colère. Une fois lancé, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter sur ce point, mais il ne s'en prenait qu'aux gens qui le méritaient à ses yeux. Il était Avare, mais pas concernant l'argent... Toute sa vie elle se souviendrait de cette pièce volant dans le vent pour atterrir dans la poche d'une petite fille, car il ne méritait pas cet argent selon lui, parce ce que cette petite pièce était un trésor trop pur pour lui. Non, si Ryo était avare, c'était avec son cœur et avec ses sentiments, avec ses compliments aussi... Enfin, l'Envie. Oui, il possédait aussi ce défaut là, mais elle ne le voyait pas comme un défaut chez lui... Car même s'il ne le montrait jamais, elle savait que Ryo était envieux des gens qui tout au long de leurs existences, avaient mené une vie "normale". Il avait fallu qu'elle lui offre une date de naissance pour le comprendre. Ou qu'elle voit le regard qu'il posait parfois sur Mick ou Umi, ou ceux encore plus rares qu'il posait sur les familles dans le parc. Ces regards où l'on pouvait voir de la douleur et des flashs rapides quand il regardait des enfants jouer dans le bac à sable. Des flashs qui montraient que tout au fond de lui, une part de lui sommeillait en rêvant d'être à la place de ces pères qui poussaient leurs bambins sur une balançoire, de ces maris qui tenaient leurs épouses, un bras passé autour de leurs épaules ou caressant un ventre devenu arrondi par amour...

Alors oui, cet homme avait les pires défauts de la terre, mais il en avait aussi les meilleures qualités qui puissent exister. Tout comme il avait les sept péchés capitaux, il possédait aussi les sept vertus bibliques : la foi, l'espérance, la charité, la prudence, la tempérance et la force morale, c'est à dire : le courage. A vrai dire, elle n'avait besoin que de deux mots et trois lettres pour décrire ces sept vertus là : "City Hunter - XYZ". Cela ne résumait-il pas ces vertus dites bibliques ? Il était le dernier espoir des personnes qui n'avaient plus aucun recours... Il qualifiait ces vertus... Elle ne connaissait que deux hommes qui refuseraient une simple pièce quand elle n'avait plus un sous en poche, son amant et son frère. Ryo avait fait des sept vertus son métier, et il continuait à se prendre pour un être malsain à l'âme ternie... La Foi, l'Espérance, la Charité, la Justice, le Courage, c'est ce que Ryo Saeba représentait aux yeux de chaque personne qui se retrouvait à prendre une craie pour lui laisser un message sur le tableau de la gare de Shinjuku.

La vertu de la tempérance est de savoir se maîtriser, de ne pas permettre à ses passions de l'emporter sur la raison, sur la volonté et aussi sur le cœur. Cela était certain qu'il était tempéré quand on regardait la longueur de leur relation platonique... Quant à la prudence, celle-ci, elle concernait ses sentiments aussi... De sa vie, jamais elle n'avait rencontré une seule autre personne qui possède chacun de ces traits avec une telle générosité... Bien sûr, son frère les avaient, mais pas au même degré que Ryo. Chez le nettoyeur, chaque qualité, chaque défaut étaient démultipliés et s'équilibraient parfaitement, même s'il n'était pas capable de le voir en lui-même. Pourtant, il n'avait fallu que peu de temps à l'adolescente qu'elle était la première fois qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur elle, pour s'en rendre compte et pour tomber sous son charme.

Mais à l'époque, elle n'était qu'un garçon manqué, à peine un "Sugar Boy". Lors de sa première rencontre avec Ryo Saeba, elle était plus habituée à être traitée en tant que "pote" par les garçons de son âge, qu'à recevoir de longues déclarations enflammées... Les marques d'affection, elle en recevait plus que sa part, mais toujours provenant des membres du sexe dit faible, jamais d'adolescents masculins de son âge... D'ailleurs si l'un d'entre eux avait eu le malheur de poser sur elle un regard autre que platonique, son grand frère protecteur aurait eu tôt fait de le remettre à sa place... Comment aurait-elle pu être à l'aise en face de ce tombeur qu'était le partenaire de ce même frère dans ces circonstances ?... Elle s'était donnée quelques années, se promettant de réussir à lui faire tourner la tête en le revoyant à nouveau... Oui mais voilà, non seulement elle ne lui avait absolument pas fait tourner la tête, mais en plus il l'avait prise pour un homme et l'avait giflée en pleine rue... Et après Monsieur c'était permis de se mettre à baver sur elle alors qu'elle se retrouvait en sous-vêtement sous ses yeux... Comment pouvait-elle être sûre d'elle après cela ?

Un nouveau soupir attira l'attention de son oreille fine avant qu'un mouvement au-dessus d'elle ne lui fasse retirer son bras de sur ses yeux. Mais avant même qu'elle n'ait pu terminer son mouvement pour le regarder, une bouche voluptueuse, dont elle ne connaissait la saveur que depuis une semaine à peine, effleura la sienne en un baiser aérien. Elle avait pourtant l'impression de connaître depuis toujours ses baisers. Il frotta doucement son nez contre le sien avant de se reculer pour sourire tendrement en la regardant doucement réouvrir ses yeux. Sourire qui s'agrandit à nouveau, faisant pétiller son regard en la voyant se mordre les lèvres. Mais cette fois, en croisant les prunelles sombres qu'elle connaissait aussi bien que ses propres yeux, elle ne rougit pas, pas beaucoup en tout cas, elle se contenta de lui sourire le rose aux joues.

- Bien dormi Sugar ?

- Divinement bien.

- A quoi pensais-tu si tôt ? Tu trouves pas que c'est trop tôt pour réfléchir ? Le jour se lève à peine.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, ses pensées étaient vraiment trop stupides pour les lui avouer. Elle se contenta de le regarder. Après tout, c'était le premier véritable réveil qu'elle vivait avec lui depuis qu'ils étaient en couple, elle voulait le savourer. Il ne s'offusqua nullement de son manque de réponse, bien au contraire, et il sourit un peu plus. Il avait finalement réussi par arriver à ses fins... elle était restée au lit avec lui et il avait pu se réveiller avec la saveur de son corps contre le sien, se délectant du contact de sa peau nue contre la sienne. Il n'aurait jamais assez de toute une vie pour se régaler de ce toucher soyeux, ou des réponses passionnées de sa compagne. Il n'aurait jamais assez de toute une vie pour l'aimer et continuer à apprendre à l'aimer... Il se re-pencha sur elle et posa la tête sur son épaule en soupirant avant d'embrasser la peau nue offerte uniquement à ses baisers.

- Kaori...

- hm ?

Il releva la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux à nouveau, et la devança pour lui mordre ses lèvres... Il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire, il avait constaté qu'elle avait reconnu la lueur de désir qui chargeait son regard. Elle avait rapidement appris à comprendre les messages que ses yeux ne pouvaient plus cacher. La veille, dans la cuisine, il le lui avait précisé avec des mots, mais dorénavant, elle le savait... La veille dans la cuisine... Il avait réellement dû faire un effort surhumain quand il lui avait dit qu'il avait envie d'elle et qu'il avait aussitôt sentit un frisson de volupté parcourir ce corps adorable... Il avait dû se contrôler pour ne pas la renverser sur l'instant sur la table sur laquelle elle était alors perchée pour faire d'elle son repas... Un vrai festin oui... Mais Kaori n'était pas encore totalement à l'aise. Même si elle acceptait ses désirs de femmes et ses envies à lui... Même si elle n'avait pas honte de lui dévoiler son corps... Elle n'était pas encore prête pour qu'il lui fasse découvrir tous ces délices... Il avait grogné en l'embrassant avant de la soulevée de la table pour aller l'enfermer dans son antre à lui...

Le nettoyeur relâcha ses lèvres avant de se retourner dans un geste vif, pour s'allonger sur le dos sur le lit, l'emportant avec lui dans son mouvement. Sans savoir réellement comment, la jeune femme se retrouva soudainement allongée sur son amant et mit quelques seconde avant de réaliser la position dans laquelle elle se tenait. Machinalement, elle chercha les yeux de son compagnon du regard, n'étant pas habituée encore à ces gestes. Mais contrairement à Ryo, en étant au-dessus de lui, elle ne pouvait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Elle ne lui arrivait qu'au menton. Elle se redressa petit à petit, très lentement comme si elle hésitait encore, jusqu'à se retrouver à califourchon sur lui, appuyée de ses mains sur ses pectoraux. Mais cette fois ci, elle ne rougit pas plus en fixant ses yeux. Cette fois-ci, elle ne tenta pas de se cacher à son regard. Assise sur lui, lui offrant son corps nu, elle ne pouvait que remarquer que ses yeux restaient accrochés aux siens, sans jamais regarder plus bas, et malgré cela, ou peut être à cause de cela, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait vraiment belle.

Un sourire radieux parcouru ses lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente les mains de son partenaire remonter le long de ses hanches, puis de ses flancs pour venir dans un geste délicat s'emparer de sa poitrine. Perdue dans les sensations qu'il lui faisait à nouveau re-découvrir, elle ferma un instant les yeux, lui griffant la peau. En entendant son grognement elle ramena son regard sur lui avant de rougir, de se mordre les lèvres pour finalement se pencher sur son oreille.

- Apprends-moi comment t'aimer toi.

Ce n'était pas des mots qu'elle se sentait capable de prononcer au-delà d'un murmure, mais elle savait qu'il les entendrait. Et elle savait qu'il la comprendrait. Ryo soupira en l'entendant avant de la saisir par la nuque pour plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne. Mais cette fois-ci, se fut à son tour à lui de se mettre à gémir, alors que sa partenaire rougissante, laissa finalement ses mains partir à la découverte de son corps, en rougissant de sa propre audace.


	12. Une vie parfaite ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages de "Miki's Moments" sont la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo.

****

CHAP 12 : UNE VIE PARFAITE ?

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il était assis à la table de sa cuisine et il en était déjà à son troisième café. Torse nu, pieds nus et uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon, Mick Angel, nettoyeur numéro un des États-Unis savourait son breuvage en attendant le réveil de sa belle. On avait beau être un mardi à dix heures et demi en cette fin de matinée, Kazue n'était toujours pas réveillée. Elle ne devait pas travailler, étant donné que le Doc, lui, avait décidé de garder la clinique fermée ce jour là, et avait donc décidé de faire la grâce matinée. Il faut dire aussi que la soirée de la veille avait été bien arrosée et ne s'était terminée que tôt ce matin. Elle avait donc des raisons de profiter de quelques heures en plus de sommeil, lui, il était plus habitué aux sorties nocturnes. Pensivement, sans se lever, il regardait le ciel par la fenêtre. cela allait être une belle journée, mais le froid avait déjà recouvert la ville, après tout, ils étaient déjà arrivés au mois de novembre. ...

La veille, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés au Cat's pour partir ensemble. Tous, c'est à dire Ryo, Kaori, Miki, Umi, Saeko, Kazue et lui-même. Certaines de leurs connaissances comme Eriko et Kazumi n'étaient pas venues, car occupées ailleurs, d'autres, comme Reika, car elle ne voulait pas passer une soirée en présence du couple City Hunter... Même si elle s'y était toujours attendue, l'annonce de leur nouvelle relation avait été difficile à avaler. La relation entre Miki et le partenaire de sa meilleure amie s'était améliorée, du moins, assez pour passer une soirée ensemble, mais pas au point de retrouver la complicité passée du groupe... L'Américain se demandait parfois s'ils retrouveraient un jour cette amitié d'antan, mais la réponse était "sûrement jamais". Ryo avait pardonné à Miki, mais jamais il ne laissait la jeune femme totalement seule avec Kaori, il y avait toujours une tierce personne de présente pas loin, si ce ntait lui-même.

La veille, Kaori avait voulu fêter le Bunka no Hi et avait donc invité ses amis les plus proches. Le Bunka no Hi, cest le Jour de la Culture au japon mais surtout, cest une fête nationale que lon célèbre le 3 novembre dans le but de promouvoir la culture, les arts et les disciplines universitaires. La fête comprend généralement des expositions artistiques, des défilés et des cérémonies de récompenses pour les artistes et les étudiants, ce qui faisait que les rues de Shinjuku la veille étaient encore plus débordantes de vie, si cela était possible, qu laccoutumée. Cette fête était bien lune des plus vivantes quil ait pu voir depuis son arrivée au Japon quelques années plus tôt... Bien sûr, celle des cerisiers était merveilleuse, mais le Bunka no Hi était particulier, la population japonaise était différente en ce jour là... La première fois quil y avait assisté, il navait pas compris pourquoi une fête de la culture était célébrée ainsi. Pour les étudiants, il voyait le pourquoi de faire des expositions, mais pas pour le reste de la population. Il avait donc cherché la signification réelle derrière ce jour national.

Et il avait découvert que cette fête en était en fait plusieurs célébrées en même temps. Ce jour était célébré initialement comme férié le 3 novembre pour lanniversaire de lhomme qui fut le dernier empereur de lre Meiji, il se souvenait du nom, car la signification lavait fait sourire : gouvernement éclairé . Il avait souri car cela était ironique qu'à peine deux ans après la fin de ce gouvernement éclairé ait eu lieu le début de la Première Guerre Mondiale... A la mort de lempereur, en 1912, cette fête avait été rebaptisée en Jour de la Culture... Mais lhistoire continuait encore après cela. L'annonce officielle de la Constitution du Japon avait, elle aussi, eu lieu un 3 novembre. Le 3 Novembre 1946. Cette date avait une importante signification pour les Japonais, ctait le symbole de leur valeur... Après la fin de guerre que le Japon avait subi de la part de sa patrie, Mick comprenait que le peuple nippon soit à ce point euphorique dans sa célébration. Il avait bien fait ses recherches sur ce sujet, et la veille, il avait pu en mettre plein la vue à son meilleur ami en discutant sur le sujet avec Kaori... Il avait adoré le narguer ainsi, bien que tous sachent déjà la signification de ce jour. Mais après tout, il ntait pas japonais, lui.

Toute la bande stait donc réunie en début de soirée comme lavait proposé la moitié féminine de City Hunter, ce qui était généralement le cas pour quasiment toutes leurs réunions de ce type. Les conseillers locaux avaient comme à laccoutumée mis en places des expositions dart et des festivals culturels qui bordaient les rues, et Shinjuku ny avait pas échappé. Ils avaient mangé au gré de leur cheminement, les stands de nourritures jonchants les routes de multiples spécialités plus délicieuses les unes que les autres, ce qui avait enfin fait taire les grognements de Ryo. Celui-ci ne raffolait pas de ce déferlement culturel, mais il était venu pour faire plaisir à sa compagne et il stait finalement tu quand la nuit tombée, les défilés avaient commencé.

Une chose qui chaque année étonnait lAméricain, cest que malgré le fait que ce jour soit le 3 novembre, il faisait toujours beau. Il en avait fait la remarque à Kaori qui lui avait dit que sur une trentaine dannées, il navait plu que trois fois à Tokyo lors de la fête... Ils ntaient rentrés que vers les trois heures du matin, Kaori commençant à fatiguer, comme Kazue qui avait travaillé toute la journée. Mick et Ryo, plus habitués eux, seraient bien restés un peu plus longtemps pour finir la soirée dune manière beaucoup moins cultivante, mais en voyant les regards que leur lançaient leurs compagnes respectives, chacun avait compris que mieux valait pour eux de rentrer sur-le-champ au bercail... Ctait soit cela, soit dormir seul sur un canapé, le choix avait été vite fait pour les deux hommes. Et puis, la soirée avait été agréable...

Alors pourquoi se retrouvait-il à onze heures moins le quart, en cette fin de matinée du 4 Novembre, seul et devant sa troisième tasse de café devenu froid, plutôt que dans son lit à essayer de réveiller sa compagne de tendre baisers ?... Il ne le savait pas... Il narrivait pas à mettre son doigt sur ce qui lavait réveillé ou plutôt, ce qui lavait empêché de dormir... Depuis quelques jours, il avait un mauvais pressentiment... Non, pas mauvais... Il avait le pressentiment que quelque chose se tramait mais il était incapable de deviner ce que cela aurait pu être, et cela lavait empêché de dormir tout le reste de la nuit. Il ne souvenait que trop bien de ce qui était arrivé la dernière fois ou plutôt, les dernières fois, quil avait eu cette même intuition. Mais comme les fois précédentes, il était incapable de savoir doù le coup allait venir ou pourquoi. Il ne le connaissait que trop bien ce pressentiment... Ctait celui là même qui quelques années plus tôt, lavait poussé à dire à Ryo le nom de lhomme qui lavait embauché avant de mettre les pieds dans cet avion qui aurait dû le conduire à une mort certaine... Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce pressentiment quil avait eu cinq mois auparavant quand il stait levé un matin et navait pas vu Kaori... Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lavait maintenant...

Tout allait pourtant si bien dans leurs vies... Tout allait si bien depuis quil y a de cela quatre mois, Kaori Makimura stait réveillée dans une chambre dhôpital alors que les médecins leurs avaient fait comprendre quils navaient que peu despoir pour elle... Tout allait si bien depuis que quatre mois auparavant, Ryo Saeba avait enfin compris quil ne pourrait plus jamais vivre sans sa partenaire, seulement survivre, et quil stait finalement décidé à se déclarer... Bien sûr, il y avait des hauts et des bas... Et le fait que City Hunter soit enfin un couple aux yeux du public, navait pas empêché certaines têtes brûlées de continuer à essayer de sen prendre à Ryo Saeba au travers de sa compagne. Mais ce ntait pas au même niveau quauparavant. En quatre mois, Kaori navait été kidnappée quune seule et unique fois et elle avait réussi à se débrouiller avant même lintervention de son partenaire... Cela lui avait dailleurs valu une côte fêlée. Le malfrat avait essayé de la retenir et lui avait donné un coup de genoux pour essayer de limmobiliser, mais elle stait vite vengée et navait rien montré de sa douleur sur le moment...

Et cela lui avait valu de se faire enguirlander par son amant : dun côté, car elle aurait dû attendre deux minutes quil arrive et soccupe lui-même du cas du bandit, et de lautre, car il lui interdisait de faire le moindre geste par la suite. Il avait fallu quil se reçoive une massue pour admettre quelle allait effectivement mieux si elle était capable de soulever ce genre dengin sans avoir mal... Mais cela datait du début de leur relation, la nouvelle navait pas encore eu le temps de stendre. Aujourdhui, aucun membre du milieu nosait sapprocher de la moitié féminine de City Hunter, non seulement à cause de la seconde moitié, mais en plus car la jeune femme avait fait dnormes progrès et on nosait plus trop lapprocher...

Sur ce point dailleurs, il se demandait toujours comment elle stait débrouillée pour faire accepter à Ryo de la former un peu plus en ce qui concernait les armes et les combats rapprochés. Pour les entraînements au corps à corps, il comprenait que Ryo ait fini par céder, après tout, dorénavant, il navait plus à avoir peur de déraper en étant collé à elle, et lui-même aurait adoré avoir une Kaori plaquée au sol par son poids masculin, se tortillant de tous les côtés pour pouvoir reprendre le dessus sur la situation... Mais pour les armes, Ryo s'y était toujours refusé... Il avait posé la question aux deux partenaires, mais le nettoyeur lui avait répondu quil était assez grand pour faire ce quil voulait sans avoir à lui demander son avis daméricain. Il avait ajouté que tout le monde s'en fichait pas mal, avant de lui dire que de toute façon, il était plus que temps quelle apprenne à tirer au revolver. Et il s'était expliqué en lui disant que vu quelle avait toujours une arme à portée de main, elle risquait un jour de tuer quelquun par accident...

Et pas un seul instant, le blond ne lavait cru... Cette raison avait toujours été valable, pourquoi lui apprendre maintenant quelle courait moins de risques quavant quand elle était inoffensive et sans défense ?... Il avait donc pris son mal en patience, et attendu sournoisement que la jeune femme se retrouve seule avec lui pour la questionner à son tour. Chose qui ntait vraiment pas aisée dorénavant, sa sangsue de petit ami ne la lâchant quasiment sous aucun prétexte... Mais il est vrai quil en aurait fait de même sil stait un jour retrouvé dans les chaussures sans classes de Ryo Saeba. Il avait donc dû attendre un long moment avant de pouvoir avoir une réponse à ses interrogations... Et il nen avait eu aucune de réponse... Quand il lui avait demandé comment elle stait débrouillée pour le faire changer davis en ce qui concernait les armes à feu, Kaori avait rougi jusqu la racine des cheveux avant de lui tourner le dos en marmonnant. Elle lui avait elle aussi dit que cela ne le regardait en rien, mais que sil devait vraiment le savoir, Ryo avait juste décidé quelle était prête et assez grande pour choisir elle-même si elle voulait apprendre à tirer. Elle stait ensuite excusée et était sortie du Cats Eyes, toujours aussi rouge et quand il avait levait la tête, celle Falcon fumait aussi, sans quil comprenne pourquoi... La seule raison quil avait vue pour une telle réaction, cest que Miki lui avait soufflé des confidences... Et si Kaori était aussi rouge, et Ryo aussi rebuté à lui dire les véritables raisons...

Il se souvenait davoir souri avant de se mettre à baver devant la seule conclusion qui lui venait à lesprit : la petite friponne lui avait soutiré des promesses sur loreiller... Et il était sorti à son tour du Cats en riant, laissant derrière lui un géant écarlate dont la vapeur sortait des oreilles... Sacrée bout de femme, et en même temps, au fond de lui, il se disait quil naurait pas dû être si surpris que cela à cette idée, pas venant de la femme qui lui avait un jour proposé un duel... Pas venant de la femme qui avait eu assez de tempérament, de cran et de cur, pour être la première dont il soit tombé amoureux... Leur vie depuis la sortie de lhôpital de cette même femme était chaque jour ainsi, malgré leur travail, malgré les risques quils couraient. Leur vie stait allégée de la même manière que Ryo lavait fait, comme si chaque membre de leur petit groupe avait attendu quils deviennent aussi partenaires dans leur vie sentimentale en retenant leur souffle. Comme si la formation de ce couple les avait apaisés. Et chacun avait pu voir les changements en Kaori qui rayonnait à nouveau et qui navait plus à se cacher, mais surtout ceux de Ryo, chose qui les avait tous stupéfait pendant un long moment.

Il adorait redécouvrir son meilleur ami sous ce nouveau jour, tous étaient dans son cas dailleurs. il avait souvent surpris les membres féminins de la bande sourire secrètement en le regardant... Ce ntait plus lhomme quil avait limpression de connaître depuis toujours, et Mick avait compris finalement, cette phrase que son père lui avait dite lors de sa première chasse et dont Kaori gardait le souvenir attaché autour de son cou fin. Toute sa vie, il avait gardé en mémoire, les paroles que son père lui avait dites sans quil les comprenne jusqu ce quil regarde ce nouveau Ryo Saeba. Il se souvenait encore de sa fierté en se tenant debout, gamin, devant lanimal mort, puis il avait levé les yeux sur son père.

- Tas vu ?! Je lai eu ! Jsuis un homme maintenant.

Il avait souri en se rappelant linnocence et la stupidité de ses propos enfantins, et stait souvenu de la réponse de son père. Il lui avait posé une main sur lpaule, le regardant droit dans les yeux pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles.

- Seule une femme fera de toi un homme Mick. De la même manière que seul un homme peux faire dune jeune fille une femme... Même si elles ne le font pas de la même manière que nous autres.

Il stait rappelé ne pas avoir compris à lpoque, et davoir harcelé son père pour avoir des explications, mais celui-ci ne lui avait rien dit dautre, se contentant de lui dire quils devaient ramener lanimal chez eux, que sa mère devait les attendre maintenant. Et lenfant quil était, avait grommelé en tapant du pied que ctait stupide comme idée, quil naurait jamais besoin dune fille pour devenir un homme et quil sen fichait pas mal de faire une femme... Il se rappelait encore aujourdhui du sourire taquin que son père avait porté sur lui, de son regard qui lui disait silencieusement quil viendrait à changer davis un jour, mais que ce serait déjà trop tard pour lui... Mais cela évidemment, il ne lavait compris quavec le recul des années, et beaucoup trop tard... Il lavait compris quand pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait voulu offrir son cur à une femme qui lavait refusé, car elle nen voulait quun seul, et ce ntait pas le sien...

Mais surtout, il lavait compris, quand une autre stait penchée sur lui, pour panser cet organe souffrant pour la première fois de sa vie, pour mieux le lui voler, avant même quil ne puisse réagir. Il lavait compris aussi et encore plus en regardant son meilleur ami finalement devenir un homme à son tour. Sous leurs yeux ébahis à tous, ils avaient découvert un Ryo tendre et attentionné envers sa compagne même sil restait moqueur et taquin. Un Ryo qui gardait presque toujours une main posée sur lpaule de Kaori, sa taille ou son genou. Un Ryo qui navait pas peur de se montrer sous ce nouvel aspect devant eux ou les gens dans la rue, même sil grommelait parfois dans sa barbe en surprenant leurs regards amusés... Un Ryo amoureux et heureux de pouvoir être aimé en retour, sans avoir à se cacher ou à se trouver des excuses, tout simplement.

Alors pourquoi pressentait-il quune fois de plus leurs vies allaient basculer ?... Il nosait pas en parler à ces amis, il ne voulait pas être loiseau de mauvais augure... Encore moins en sachant quil navait aucun détail sur lequel baser ses incertitudes et ses inquiétudes, aucune base... Juste ce stupide pressentiment qui navait aucun fondement...

En entendant le bruit dun mouvement dans la chambre, il se leva finalement pour se diriger vers la pièce et sa belle qui se décidait enfin à le rejoindre dans le monde réel. S'il avait pris quelques minutes de plus, quelques secondes plutôt, il aurait pu jeter un coup d'il par la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue entre son immeuble et celui que City Hunter habitait. S'il avait jeté un coup d'il par cette fenêtre, il aurait pu voir une personne quitter le hall de son propre immeuble avant de relever ses yeux sur celui de City Hunter pour finalement monter dans une voiture qui l'attendait. S'il avait pris cet instant, ces quelques secondes, il aurait vu que finalement, son mauvais pressentiment était fondé... Mais trop pressé de le faire disparaître cet instinct justement, il ne regarda pas par la fenêtre et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour rejoindre Kazue qui se tournait langoureusement dans les draps, avant de lui lancer un sourire ravageur qui le fit remonter aussitôt sur le lit.

S'il avait pris ne serait-ce qu'une seconde avant de monter dans ce lit, faisant rire sa compagne par sa précipitation, il aurait pu entendre le son étouffé du hurlement d'un homme qui criait dans la rue. Mais il ne regarda pas par la fenêtre... Il ne vit pas cet homme courant après cette voiture, une serviette de bain pour unique vêtement... Il se précipita plutôt pour rejoindre sa femme, la faisant rire au passage, n'entendant ainsi nullement ce cri... Pourtant, c'était la chose qu'il pressentait depuis des semaines maintenant.

**Fin de Moments, part 2.**


End file.
